Mi jefe es el padre de mi hijo
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: Nunca imagine que 7 años después me volvería encontrar cara a cara con él que en su momento fue la persona que más ame y el padre de mi hijo, siendo nada más ni nada menos que MI JEFE. Pensé que lo había olvidado pero que equivocada estaba. UA
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**A la corta edad de 19 años había conocido al que creí en esos entonces el amor de mi vida, un chico de 23 años amable, cariñoso, divertido, fuerte y apasionado, con unos ojos verdes que hechizarían a cualquier mujer, un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y un porte y sensualidad que me volvían loca. A donde iba emanaba sensualidad y poder, junto a el pase el mejor verano de mi vida, conocí el amor, las artes del sexo y también lastimosamente lo que era tener un corazón roto, puesto el se fue a finales de ese verano a su ciudad natal sin despedirse, dejándome un fuerte dolor en mi corazón joven. Y a pesar de la tristeza y sufrimiento también me dejo lo más importante de mi vida, mi hijo, un pequeño niño idéntico a él. **

**Tener un hijo a esa edad fue difícil, mis padres me desheredaron y me echaron de la casa, me toco trabajar de mesera y otros trabajos de medio tiempo para poder subsistir y darle un hogar a mi hijo, con uñas y dientes logre salir adelante termine mis estudios y conseguí un buen trabajo, en el que estoy desde hace 3 años, tengo una buena estabilidad económica y soy feliz junto a mi hijo, no necesitaba nada más. No había pensado en hombres desde el día que se fue el padre de mi niño, y aunque los pretendientes no me faltaban, no tenía intenciones de salir con nadie, el amor y las citas las deje desde que él me dejo.**

**Lo que nunca imagine fue que 7 años después me volvería encontrar cara a cara con él que en su momento fue la persona que más ame y el padre de mi hijo, siendo nada más ni nada menos que MI JEFE. Pensé que lo había olvidado pero que equivocada estaba.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Rencontrándonos**

Pansy Parkinson creía tener todo organizado, un situación económica estable, un apartamento que le encantaba, un hijo al cual amaba y además era su razón de vivir, y para terminar un trabajo que tenía desde hace tres años, que era su mayor orgullo puesto llegar hasta donde estaba no fue fácil. A sus 26 años trabaja en una de las empresas más importantes de publicidad en Londres **P&B corp **como parte del equipo de diseño de esta, era una de las mas habilidosas en el equipo, puesto era innovadora y lograba desenvolverse con soltura al momento de presentar sus ideas y proyectos.

Era inteligente y muy hermosa por lo que lograba llamar la atención de muchos hombres, logrando así la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero a pesar de convivir en un ambiente de hostilidad había logrado encontrar muy buenas amigas: Luna, Ginny y Hermione, las mejores personas que pudiese encontrar en el mundo, quienes estaban para ella en las buenas y en las malas, eran como las hermanas que nunca tuvo puesto que era hija única.

A veces no podía creer la suerte que tenía al tener semejantes personas a su lado que la habían ayudado a sobrevivir día a día en un mundo que era liderado por hombre, en definitiva sus amigas eran lo mejor que le había pasado después de su hijo.

Ya se enteraron de que lo que se ha estado rumoreando- hablo alguien sacando a Pansy de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró a una pelirroja alta, de piel blanca, un cuerpo espectacular, con unas lindas pecas en su rostro, ¿su nombre? Ginny Weasley, una de sus tan adoras mejores amigas, ella hacía parte del departamento de comunicaciones (a veces creía que su amor por el chisme y tener que comunicarlo todo le llevo a su puesto actual).

Haber, ahora de que chime te has enterado- pregunto otra de sus amigas, una castaña de cabello rizado, no muy alta, con un cuerpo muy bonito no muy exagerado y unos ojos miel que transmitían mucha serenidad, ¿su nombre? Hermione Granger, ella trabaja en el departamento de planeación, es excelente haciendo planes de mercadeo y publicidad, es super inteligente (a veces pienso que debería ser jefe de su departamento).

Me estás diciendo chismosa?- pregunta Ginny haciéndose la ofendida, cuando se ponía así era muy chistosa, hacia las caras más divertida que se puedan imaginar, en fin mi amiga era un caso- no pensé que creyeras eso de mi- terminó actuando dramáticamente, Herms y yo solo pudimos reir con su ocurrencias.

Yo no he dicho eso, pero si el aguante te queda- comento la castaña intentando chinchar a la pelirroja, esta le dio una mirad de pocos amigos, pero al intentar responderle alguien la interrumpió.

¿De qué hablan?- pregunto con una voz soñadora una rubia un poco bajita, con un cuerpo de infarto aunque no lo mostrase mucho y uno ojos azules que reflejan una inocencia que en estos tiempos ya no se veía, ¿su nombre? Luna Lovegood, mi última pero no menos importante mejor amiga, esta trabaja en el departamento de investigaciones, era una investigadora nata e inteligente, tenía una aducía y creatividad increíble (a veces pienso que debería estar en mi departamento).

Acabas de salvarme de una pelea entren estas dos- conteste señalando a mis amigas, estaba gradecida con Luna, yo quiero mucho a Herms y a Gin y hasta me divertían sus peleas, pero a veces no las soportaba.- Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que llegaras, estas dos cacatúas me volverían loca si tu no llegas a tiempo.

¡Hey!- exclamaron con disgusto mis amigas mientras Lu se ría de mi comentario.

Cuando quieras te salvo Pans- comento divertida haciéndome reír y molestando a las otras dos.

Esto es increíble- exclamo mi amiga pelirroja-primero Herms me trata de chismosa- señalo a la castaña- y luego tú me dices cacatúa- me señalo a mi- con amigas así para que enemigas- termino con sarcasmo, haciéndome reír lo cual provoco que me diera una mirada asesina.

¡ya, ya! Lo siento- intente calmarla- por qué no mejor nos cuenta lo que escuchaste.

¡No!- contesto- ¿pare que después me digan chismosa?, no gracias.

Oh vamos, sabes que solo fue molestando- hablo la castaña- además sabemos que te mueres por contarnos- Gin se siguió haciendo la ofendida por unos segundo hasta que no aguanto más, Herms tenía razón se moría por contarnos, ella jamás se podía quedar callada con los chismes.

Está bien- empezó- no sé si sepan pero hace poco a estado viniendo y recorriendo el edificio un pelinegro sexy..

¿Pelinegro sexy?- Pregunte interrumpiendo a mi amiga, no recordaba haber visto a ningún pelinegro.

¿El de ojos verdes preciosos?- pregunto Herms, Gin asintió en señal de afirmación.

¿El alto con cuerpo de Dios griego?- cuestiono Luna.

El mismo- confirmo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras yo seguía perdida, no recordaba a nadie con esa descripción.

No recuerdo a ningún hombre así- hable- y les aseguro que jamás se me habría olvidado.

Cierto- exclamo Gin al darse cuenta de algo- el vino la semana que tu no estabas por estar cuidando a James- explico haciéndome entender- Por cierto como sigue mi sobrino- pregunto, le sonríe al referirse a mi hijo como sobrino.

Esta mucho mejor gracias a Dios- conteste. James había estado enfermo la semana pasada, tuvo fiebre muy alta por lo que mi jefe me había dado la semana libre pero gracias a Dios ya se encontraba mucho mejor y había podido ir a la escuela- pero prosigue quiero saber más.

¿Quién es la chismosa ahora?- pregunto burlona, yo solo negué divertida- bueno, pues resulta que se anda rumoreando que es el ahijado de Señor Sirius y es el hijo del difunto Señor Potter- siguió comentando. El señor Black y el señor Potter son los dueños y fundadores de la empresa, ellos habían empezado desde cero haciendo pequeñas obras publicitarias, poco a poco fueron creciendo logrando el gran imperio empresarial que tienen ahora, lastimosamente, el Señor Potter había muerto hace unos 4 años antes de que yo ingresara a la empresa dejando a su esposa y a su hijo, por lo que el Señor Black se hizo cargo solo de la empresa, pero al parecer ahora el hijo del Señor Potter quería hacer parte de la empresa también- se dice que él viene para conocer más acerca de la empresa y va hacer el director en jefe de uno de los departamento mientras se va relacionando con el desempeño de la empresa.

Ojala se quede en el mío- hablo Herms- sería la mujer más feliz si pudiese verlo todos los días- los ojitos se le iluminaron- y que por fin se vaya el imbécil de mi jefe- termino molesta.

No, que mejor este en el de investigación- hablo esta vez Lu- haría lo que fuera con tal de sacar a Nott, es un idiota que le corta la inspiración a cualquiera- bujo molesta.

Lo siento mis queridas amigas pero yo voy hacer de todo para que el sexy ojos verdes se quede en el de comunicación- asevero Gin- ya no soporto que el maldito mujeriego de Zabini, intente meterse en mi cama, como si algún día lo fuese a lograr ¡JA!.

Nunca digas esta agua no beberé Ginny- hable e iba proseguir pero Ginny me interrumpió molesta.

Primero muerta antes de que eso pase Parkinson- ok estaba molesta, solo me decía por mi apellido cuando realmente se molestaba- pero claro como tú tienes el mejor jefe del mundo, no te quejas- exclamo con fastidio.

Eso no es verdad…- intente defenderme pero ahora me interrumpió Hermione.

Claro que es verdad-comenzó- tu jefe es un pan de dulce.

Te da el tiempo libre cuando lo necesitas- prosiguió ahora Luna- te deja exponer tus ideas y opiniones, y no te manda a realizar trabajo doble.

Ya quisiera yo un jefe como el Señor Longbotton- suspiro Ginny. Ahora si no podía refutar, mis amigas tenían razón como casi siempre, mi jefe era todo eso y más, ese hombre es un amor no me puedo quejar.

Está bien tienen razón- acepte entre resignada y feliz, no quería que mis amigas se sintieran mal porque mi jefe era de lo mejor y a los suyos daban gana de ahorcarlos.

Ves, sabes que tenemos razón- comento Luna- en cambio nuestros jefes son unos ogros

Idiotas, inmaduros, ególatras- siguió Ginny- imbéciles, abusadores,…

Y la lista de insulto seguía, ya me la conocía de memoria después de haberlas escuchado tantas veces y yo les daba la razón hasta cierto punto. Se preguntaran por qué mis amigas insultan a sus jefes y al mío por el contrario lo adoran, digamos que ellas tienen una mala relación con sus jefes dado que abusan un poco- nótese el sarcasmo- de su autoridad cada uno a su manera. El primero que es el jefe de mi amiga pelirroja, ¿Su nombre? Blaise Zabini, es todo un play boy un moreno muy sensual, la primera vez que Ginny lo vio había quedado prenda por su físico y su encantadora sonrisa, cosa que no le duro mucho cuando después de saber que era su jefe este trato de meterse bajo las faldas de mi amiga lo cual ella no permitió, por lo que al verse rechazado la castiga duplicando su trabajo y haciendo que trabaje hasta tarde a sola con él, intentando poder conquistarla (si no lo conociera también por todo lo que me dice Ginny, estoy segura de que creería que está enamorado de ella- solo que jamás lo diría en voz alta o Gin me comería viva). El segundo es el de mi amiga castaña, ¿Su nombre? Draco Malfoy, un egocéntrico y ególatra rubio que se cree lo mejor de mundo (o así lo define Herms), le ha hecho la vida imposible a Hermione desde que la conoció, no aceptaba casi ninguna de sus sugerencias e ideas lo cual sacaba el mal genio a la castaña y lograba frutarla muy a menudo, muchas veces intentaba poner el ingenio e inteligencia de ella por el suelo, gracias a Dios Herms jamás se dejaba (a veces creo que el rubio idiota solo busca llamar su atención por los peores medios -pero nunca le revelaría mis pensamientos, de seguro si se enteraba Herms me haría picadillo-). Y por último está el jefe de mi amiga rubia, ¿Su nombre? Theodor Nott o "Teo" para sus allegados, es un pelinegro muy elegantes e inteligente, a primera instancia resulta ser muy caballeroso, amable y encantador hasta que esta alrededor de Luna, en esos momentos se vuelve un completo bipolar, con cualquier otra persona aceptaría toda idea o sugerencia creativa o consideraría hasta la más ridícula y alocada ocurrencia, con cualquiera menos con Luna, mi amiga parece caerle de lo peor puesto le corta sus alas (textualmente como lo dice luna) de inspiración y creatividad, no la deja ser libre y ve con malos ojos sus propuestas sobre todo si se dirige a muchos hombres (a mi parecer su bipolaridad se debe a que siente algo por Lu y no sabe cómo expresarlo-aunque jamás se lo diría porque de seguro me mataría-)

Dios a veces me pregunto qué mal hicieron mis amigas para terminar con semejante patanes como jefes, estoy segura que si yo fuera una de ellas ya les habría dicho sus cuatro verdades en la cara, de hecho se merecían eso y más, es que no entiendo como lo soportan.

-…. ¿Pansy vienes?- hablo una de mis amigas sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?- Salí de mi ensoñación- disculpen qué me decían.

- Dios Pans donde tienes tu cabeza- pregunto Gin , mientras yo solo encogí los hombros- dijimos que ya es hora del almuerzo y si querías venir con nosotras.

- Tan tarde es- pregunte asombrada mientras miraba mi reloj, Wow las horas pasan rápido cuando estas con tus amigas, pero lastimosamente yo no podía salir todavía me faltaban terminar unos diseños por entregar- lo siento chicas hoy no podre acompañarlas, aun tengo que terminar estos diseños que por culpa de ustedes no pude.

- Por culpa de nosotras- preguntaron ellas haciéndose las indignadas, aunque sabían muy bien que era cierto- nosotras jamás te dijimos que dejara de hacer tu trabajo, bien pudiste seguir trabajando- hablo Luna.

- Claro, como si tener a tres cacatúas hablando e insultando a sus querido jefes no afectara la concentración de alguien- exclame con sarcasmo, logrando que ellas se rieran y terminaron por hacerme sonreír a mí.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- hablo Luna y las demás asintieron- te traeremos algo- informo mientras se iba con Herms y Ginny.

- Vale- alcance a decir antes de volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que mis amigas se fueron y yo seguía concentrada profundamente en mi trabajo, tanto que no escuche el momento en que alguien llego a donde me encontraba hasta que habló.

Disculpe señorita, ¿Sabría usted donde puedo encontrar al Señor Longbotton?- pregunto una voz masculina muy sensual.

Levante la cabeza lentamente de mi trabajo, ese tono de voz tan sensual solo lo había escuchado en una persona pero no podía ser el. Al terminar de levantar la vista no estaba preparada para lo que me iba a encontrar o más bien a quien me iba a encontrar, hombros anchos, alto, sexy, una cara de Dios griego y unos ojos verde hechizantes. Abrí los ojos de la impresión mientras tragaba grueso y el miedo junto con un calor excitante me invadieron. ¡_Por Dios! No podía ser el_ -pensé asustada- _tenía que a ver un error, no podía ser el. _La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Señorita se encuentra bien- pregunto frunciendo el ceño con esa voz tan sugerente pero con un tono de preocupación. ¡_Dios dame fuerza!-_suplique mentalmente


	3. Capítulo 2

**No puede ser mi jefe**

-Y..y..yo estoy bien- No sabía de dónde había sacado la voz, tenerlo enfrente de mi después de tanto tiempo era algo para no creer.

- ¿Está segura?- pregunto nuevamente preocupado, Dios por qué tenía que estar aquí- se ve muy pálida, debería sentarse.

- No se preocupe, de verdad me encuentro bien- saque fuerzas de donde no tenía para responder de lo más serena, el me examino de arriba a bajo haciéndome estremecer, cómo es posible que su mirada todavía tuviera efecto en mi, _debe ser la impresión de verlo después de tanto tiempo-_ me dije mentalmente. Solo podría ser eso ¿verdad?. El se quedo pensativo como si no me creyera, aunque sinceramente yo tampoco me hubiera creído, pero al final pareció aceptar mi respuesta aunque todavía tenía un brillo de duda en sus ojos pero no pude identificar el por qué.

- Ok- acepto- Me podría decir entonces donde puedo encontrar al Señor Longbotton- volvió hacer la misma pregunta que cuando llego, al parecer no me había reconocido porque me seguía tratando con mucha formalidad. Cómo era posible que no me reconociera después de lo que vivimos hace siete años, en el verano más apasionado de mi vida. _Deja de preocuparte por eso idiota-_ me dije.

- Él el día de hoy no se encuentra, está en una reunión con el presidente de la empresa- conteste- pero si quiere puedo apartarle una cita con el- sugerí, me quedo mirando pensativo por unos minutos considerando mi respuesta, minutos que a mí me parecieron horas. _Por qué demonios no me contestaba y se largaba de una vez, para que yo pudiese estar tranquila-_ pensé nerviosa.

- No gracias- rechazo mí propuesta amablemente para después mirarme e irse por donde había llegado.

Solo cuando no pude ver ni una parte de él, me deje caer en la silla que estaba a mis espaldas. ¡Por Dios Santo! Volverlo a ver fue demasiado estresante, jamás imagine encontrarlo nuevamente y mucho menos en mi lugar de trabajo y lo peor de todo es que al parecer no se acordaba en lo más mínimo de mi- _Deja de pensar estupideces-_ hablo mi conciencia- _es mejor que no te haya reconocido-, _sabía que tenía razón y hasta cierto punto me sentía aliviada, si él no me reconocía y no se acordaba de lo pasado hace siete años no tenía obligación alguna de contarle sobre James, eso era una gran alivio para mí, pero ¡maldita sea! Me fastidiaba el hecho que ni siquiera pudiese acordarse así sea un poquito cuando me vio de ese verano, aquel que todavía es inolvidable para mí y me dejo lo mejor de mi vida, ¡Dios! Detestaba que me viera y no sintiera nada mientras que yo con solo verlo me estremecí y me volvieron atacar mis recuerdo, _termina ya con eso Parkinson_- me reproche, debía dejar de pensar en ello y volver a mi trabajo. Después de tranquilizarme y despejar mi mente volví a trabajar, aunque me costó mucho concentrarme, _hoy va hacer un día largo-_ pensé suspirando antes de sumergirme por completo en mi trabajo.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había terminado la jornada laboral. Luego del incidente en la hora del almuerzo mis amigas volvieron y me trajeron un rico sándwich de pavo que devore rápidamente, gracias a Dios él no volvió aparecer durante el resto del día por lo que pude seguir trabajando con mayor tranquilidad, a veces me preguntaba si realmente no había sido una jugarreta de mi mente y lo habría imaginado todo aunque eso no pudiese ser. Salí al parqueadero del edificio, me monte en mi coche y me dirigí rápidamente a mi apartamento, quería llegar lo más pronto posible para poder acostar a mi niño y desearle las buenas noches.

Llegue a mi apartamento más rápido de lo que imagine, guarde el coche y me dirigí a subir las caleras, mi apartamento quedaba en el tercer piso por lo que el tramo no fue muy largo, cuando estuve frente a la puerta saque mis llaves y la abrí, entre y no vi a nadie supuse que James y su niñera debían estar en la cocina por lo que hable un poco fuerte para anunciar mi llegada.

-. Ya llegue- anuncie casi gritando para después escuchar unos pasos apresurados provenientes de la cocina, a los pocos segundos divise una cabellera azabache que venía apresurada en mi dirección.

- ¡Mamá!- grito James al momento que se lanzaba encima de mi mientras yo lo agarraba y lo estrechaba entre mis brazos, como lo había echado de menos en el trabajo, después de pasar todo una semana a su lado, se me hacía difícil no extrañarlo más que de costumbre- te extrañe mucho- me dijo separándose un poco de mi sonriendo.

- Y yo te extrañe a ti cariño- le conteste sonriendo también, adoraba demasiado a mi hijo.

- Hola- saludo un muchacha pelinegra interrumpiéndonos haciendo que levantara la vista - perdón por no acostarlo temprano pero James se empeño en que quería esperarla- se disculpo.

- No te preocupes Elizabeth- conteste sonriéndole- me alegra mucho encontrarlo despierto.

- Me alegro- me sonrió- bueno yo ya me voy- comento- hasta mañana señora Pansy, hasta mañana James- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a James.

- Hasta mañana Elizabeth- conteste a su despedida.

- Chao Liz- se despidió mi hijo- no puedes faltar mañana.

- Claro que no James- le contesto sonriendo Elizabeth antes de irse, logrando que mi hijo sonriera también, a él realmente le encantaba su niñera.

- Al parecer alguien la paso muy bien con su niñera- comente mientras lo miraba divertida.

- Siii – me contesto sonriendo – Liz es muy divertida, juega conmigo y me trata bien.

- Al parecer la quieres mucho- le comente y él asintió- ¿más qué a mí?- le pregunte me dio triste y me brazo.

- Claro que no mami- refuto- yo a ti te quiero más que a todo el mundo- me contesto haciendo que sonriera, por estos momentos es que yo vivía. Después de preguntarle si ya había hecho las tareas y que me contestara afirmativamente, lo hice ir a la cama puesto que ya era muy tarde, al acostarse me pidió que le leyera un cuento.

- Qué quieres que te lea esta noche mi amor- le pregunte.

- Robbin Hood- me contesto emocionado provocando que me riera por su alegría.

- Ok, Robbin Hood será entonces- me levante para buscar el libro, cuando lo encontré volví a la cama y empecé a leer – Era sé una vez hace mucho tiempo en una época donde habían castillos y reyes, donde los rico no ayudaban a los pobres, existía un arquero llamado Robbin Hood…

Antes de que pudiese llegar a la mitad de la historia James se encontraba durmiendo, realmente estaba cansado, así dormido parecía un angelito aunque a veces podía ser un revoltoso aventurero, sonreí antes ese pensamiento. Lo detalle un rato, era igual que su padre el mismo cabello azabache e indomable, su porte, sus facciones y esa hermosa sonrisa a la que no podía decirle que no, lo único que al parecer tenía de mi eran sus ojos que eran de un verde un poco más claros que los de su padre. Luego de terminar de observarlo le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación a descansar, el día de hoy había sido muy largo y agotador, me costó concentrarme en algunas cosas y varios de mis compañeros lo notaron, pero bueno solo esperaba que mañana fuese un mejor día y no tener que volver a encontrárselo a él.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno de James y el mío, lo desperté para que se bañara y cambiara, desayunamos juntos y lo lleve a su colegio, de ahí me fui directamente para mi trabajo que gracias a Dios no estaba muy lejos del colegio de James pues estaba contra reloj ese día. Apenas llegue al edificio subí lo más rápido que pude al piso de mi departamento al llegar me encontré con todo el equipo reunido, me informaron que había una reunión muy importante y que pronto iba a comenzar por lo que nos encamino a la sala de conferencia. Cuando estuvimos dentro me di cuenta que estaban todos los departamentos reunidos, así que empecé a buscar a mis amigas, al final logre divisarlas en una esquina a la derecha de la sala y al parecer me estaban guardando un puesto, me encamine hacia donde estaban, al llegar me saludaron y me senté junto a ellas.

-. Alguna de ustedes sabe para qué es esta reunión- les pregunte, eran muy raras las ocasiones en que nos llamaban a todos en la sala de conferencias por lo que estaba intrigada.

- Pues la verdad es que no- contesto Luna- estoy igual que tú, le intente preguntar a mi jefe pero el muy desgraciado me ignoro.

- Yo tampoco tengo idea- contesto Ginny- nada más llegar a mi departamento Zabinni me ladro diciéndome que teníamos que venir acá y que le avisara a todo el mundo, como lo detesto.

- A mi me paso lo mismo que a Gin- habló Hermione, al parecer todas estábamos en las mismas. Como no teníamos idea de nada empezamos especular los motivos de la reunión y los de mis amigas fueron los más chistosos.

- De pronto el Señor Black se dio cuenta de que nosotras necesitamos distracción y decidió contratar un grupo de strippers para que vengan todo los viernes y nos podamos divertir- cometo Gin. Lu, Herms y yo nos reimos ante eso, Ginny y su mente pervertida nunca iban a cambiar.

- Lo dudo- hablo Herms- yo creo que por fin se nos hizo el milagro y van a botar a nuestros jefes- ante esa idea a Lu, Herms y Gin se les iluminaron los ojos.

- Dios te oiga Hermi- le dijo Luna.

- Pues la verdad yo no quiero que me cambien a mi jefe- hable- así estoy bien.

- Como vas a querer que te lo cambien con lo bueno que es- me contesto Ginny. Yo le iba a contestar algo pero en esos momentos llego el Señor Black y se hizo el silencio en la sala al momento en que empezó hablar.

- Se que muchos se habrán dado cuenta de que un muchacho de no más de 30 años, ha estado recorriendo los departamentos uno por uno- comenzó- y estoy seguro de muchos se preguntaran por qué- muchos asintieron entre esas yo que todavía no conocía al hombre- él ha ido departamento por departamento para familiarizarse con la empresa y pueda saber en qué departamento va a instalarse teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades- siguió- después de que se hubo familiarizado con todos a decido en que departamento haría parte- así que por eso estaba recorriendo la empresa, aunque Ginny ya no los había mencionado es bueno confirmarlo- Así que les presento al nuevo director en jefe del departamento de diseño mi ahijado HARRY POTTER- terminó señalando a un muchacho mientras los demás aplaudían, pero yo estaba estupefacta ¿habría escuchado bien? ¿De verdad había dicho Harry Potter?, no me dio tiempo para seguir cavilando pues en esos momentos apareció un hombre de unos treinta años, alto de cabello azabache y ojos verdes dejándome en shock. ¡_Dios no! Cómo podía ser él el ahijado del Señor Black-_ Pensaba con nerviosismo- _debía haber una equivocación, el no podía ser mi jefe._

- Gracias- los aplausos cesaron- me alegra mucho poder ser parte de la empresa que crearon mi padrino y mi difunto padre desde cero- comento- me han visto toda esta semana que paso por que quería como dijo mi padrino familiarizarme con la empresa- siguió mientras yo seguía en shock deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño- les agradezco mucho el recibimiento que me han dado todos, espero poder hacer parte de esta familia tan grande y poder apoyarme en ustedes y que ustedes se apoyen en mi- seguía hablando mientras yo me pellizcaba discretamente para saber si realmente no estaba soñando- y por ultimo quiero decirle al departamento de diseño que me alegro mucho formar parte de él y que deseo que vean en mi no solo un jefe si no también un amigo. Gracias- terminó su discurso pero para mí fue como si hubiese anunciado mi sentencia, antes de sentarse alzo su mirada al frente encontrándose con la mía logrando que yo tragara saliva con dificultad, por unos segundo fue como si los aplauso y demás personas no existieran, aparte la mirada aturdida y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza- _Dios mío_ _¿Por qué a mí?_ -.


	4. Chapter 3

**Recordando El Pasado**

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que se termino la reunión y los empleados de los demás departamento salieron a sus respectivas oficinas y con ellos mis amigas quienes a salir me felicitaron por el nuevo jefe que tenía, comentando lo mucho que desearían estar en mi lugar mientras que yo no veía lo bueno de la situación, si ellas supieran que desearía salir corriendo para no enfrentarlo y si pudiera cambiaria de lugares con una de ellas (aunque pensándolo bien en el equipo investigación no me hallaría, detesto andar buscando cosas o investigando a personas además de seguro a Nott no le haría gracias que le quitaran a Luna, en el de planeación el rubio hurón-apodo otorgado por Hermione- de seguro que me irritaría y además lo de encuestas y marketing no sé ni con que se come y por ultimo en el de comunicación esta Zabinni y no quiero un jefe que intente comerme a mí aunque creo que a la única a quien intenta devorar es a Ginny. Pensándolo mejor me podría ir para el de contabilidad y remplazaría a Romilda quien de seguro estaría encantada, se notaba a kilómetros que quería comerse a Potter, además se me dan bien las matemáticas y no podría ser tan difícil).

Al final solo quedamos el Señor Black, el equipo de diseño y Harry Potter quien no había dejado de mirarme desde que dio el discurso, provocando que quisiera cavar un hoyo y enterrarme en el. Como se supone que iba a enfrentarlo y hacer como si entre él y yo nunca hubiese pasado nada- a pesar de que él no se acordase- si ayer apenas y pude mantener mi voz mientras me hablaba.

-. Bueno chicos- empezó hablar el Señor Black- los hemos hecho quedar para que mi ahijado- hablo señalándolo- y ustedes se puedan conocer más, se que algunos de ustedes lo vieron la semana pasada pero quisiera que él supiera sus nombres y que ustedes sepan quién es realmente él-comento- así que Harry- lo miro- te presento a tu equipo de trabajo- le dijo mientras empezó a señalarnos y nombrar a cada uno- Estos son Fred y George Weasley- presento a los gemelos pelirrojos, ellos son una bomba de locura y creativa andante- ellos son como te podrás dar cuenta hermanos gemelos, son un derroche de creativa tienen muy buenas ideas, cuando no sepas que hacer habla con ellos te aseguro que saldrán con las ideas más originales pero ten cuidado también son una bomba de tiempo que le gusta hacer bromas principalmente a los nuevos- comento divertido el Señor Black mientras le advertía a su ahijado que los miro entretenidos- la siguiente es Katy Bell- señalo a la rubia de nuestro grupo- es una excelente diseñadora grafica, puede organizar cualquier idea que tengas, además de que es la única al parecer que puede controlar a los gemelos- en eso tenía razón el Señor Sirius, ella era la única capaz de frenar a los gemelos en especial a George- y por ultimo pero no menos importante la señorita Pansy Parkinson- me presento, a penas Harry escucho mi nombre sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por unos segundo a la vez que murmuraba algo que no pude distinguir bien aunque parecía ser mi nombre, ¿podría ser que se haya acordado de mí?_-_ _en que estoy pensando eso es imposible-_me reproche.- Ella es una de nuestra mejores trabajadoras en el equipo- termino Sirius para seguir hablando, Harry no dejo de mirarme en todo momento lo que me hacía querer que me tragara la tierra.

- Bueno creo que ya no es necesario que yo esté aquí, ustedes pueden seguir familiarizándose sin mi ayuda- comento el Señor Black mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- adiós Harry, adiós muchachos cuídense- se despidió mientras yo rogaba internamente para que no se fuera, que a pesar de quedarme con mis compañeros y no sola, sentía que si no estaba el Señor Black la cosas iban a cambiar mucho, para mí él era mi escudo protector de su ahijado que no paraba de mirarme y que al parecer no había podido hacer nada gracias a su padrino. A penas salió el señor Black, mi jefe intento hacer una pregunta que iba dirigida hacía mí pero uno de los gemelos quebró sus intenciones.

-Disculpe Señor Potter- habló Fred ¿O era George?, realmente no los lograba diferenciar del todo, de todos modos no importaba yo era feliz porque lo hubiera interrumpido.

- Harry- lo interrumpió mi jefe- llámenme Harry que no soy mucho más viejo que ustedes- comento haciendo reír a mis compañero, yo solo pude sonreír.

- Ok Harry- hablo otra vez el pelirrojo- ¿Qué paso con el Señor Longbotton?- pregunto, yo aplaudí internamente, hace rato quería preguntar lo mismo pero no me fiaba de mi voz en estos momentos.

- Mmmm- se puso en pose pensativa- según lo que me dijo mi padrino, salió huyendo gracias a sus travesuras- contesto burlón.

- ¡Eh! Si nosotros no le hacíamos nada- contestaron ofendidos e inocentes. Quienes no los conocieran le creerían, pero la verdad es que el pobre Señor Longbotton fue el blanco de la mayoría de las travesuras de ese par, negué con la cabeza divertida y Katy los miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni ustedes se creen eso- contesto- así que dejen ese fachada de inocentes- les regaño mientras Harry los miraba divertido.

Así seguimos con bromas por parte de los gemelos y regaños por parte de Katy, conocí muchas cosas de Harry que no supe cuando lo conocí hace 7 años, realmente había madurado no era el mismo chico de 23 años que conocí ese verano, era my inteligente se notaba que le apasionaba lo que hacía. Con el transcurso del tiempo fui tomando confianza y pude hablar sin temor que los nervios se apoderaran de mí, mi compañeros sin saberlo habían formado el escudo que creí desaparecería con el Señor Black y que al parecer Harry también noto pero no hizo intento de nada. Las horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad mientras enseñábamos diseños y mostrábamos propuestas, si darnos cuenta llego la hora del almuerzo. Mis compañeros se despidieron para ir almorzar, por lo que me fui hasta mi escritorio para recoger mi bolso e ir a buscar a mis amigas, tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamiento que no note la presencia de mi jefe atrás de mi hasta que me hablo.

-Señorita Pansy- habló haciendo que me sobresaltara aunque pareció no notarlo o no le dio importancia- quisiera hablar con usted en mi oficina- comento, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojo no auguraban nada bueno.

- Lo siento Señor Potter pero voy a comer- le conteste mientras intentaba alejarme.

- Harry- me dijo- llámame Harry, además no le quitare mucho tiempo.

- Vuelvo y le repito Harry, es hora del almuerzo- insistí- además que quede de almorzar con alguien- conteste, parece que mi último comentario no le gusto porque su mirada se endureció, iba hablar nuevamente pero alguien nos interrumpió.

- Pansy vamos, que se nos acaba la hora que tenemos para almorzar- quien hablo era mi amiga Luna, al parecer siempre llegaba cuando más la necesitaba.

- Por lo que veo la están esperando- hablo y yo asentí- vaya, hablaremos cuando vuelva- apenas termino salí casi como alma que lleva el diablo, quería huir de ese lugar.

La hora del almuerzo se me hizo más corta que de costumbre, no quería volver al piso de diseño, ir sería tener que enfrentarme a Harry y no estaba preparada para eso. Pero no tenía más opción, ese era mi lugar de trabajo y me costó mucho llegar hasta él, por lo que enfrentaría a mi jefe aunque el miedo me comiera por dentro.

Al llegar al departamento de diseño, los chicos me dijeron que Harry quería hablar conmigo y que me esperaba en su oficina. Camine a paso seguro como si ir a enfrentarme con mi jefe que resulta ser el padre de mi hijo- aunque el todavía no lo supiera- fuese de lo más normal y no estuviese temblando por dentro. Toque la puerta y al escuchar su permiso entre.

-¿Para qué me solicitaba Harry?- pregunte de la forma más formal que pude.

- Desde cuando eres tan formal con quienes te conocen de antaño- pregunto dejándome confundida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunte. Se levanto de su silla y se acerco un poco a mí, su mirada tenía ese brillo extraño, el mismo que cuando me fui con mis amigas. No podía estar hablando de…

- tan rápido te olvidas mi querida hechicera- abrí mis ojos ante el apodo. _Oh por Dios él…_

_Flashback _

_Una joven pareja de pelinegros se encontraban acostados en la playa mirando el atardecer, se podía observar que se encontraban enamorados, sus miradas lo decían todo._

_-Jamás me hubiese imaginado estar en una situación como esta- Dijo el pelinegro- que hechizos mi hiciste para tenerme tan prendido a ti- pregunto el chico sonriéndole a la pelinegra._

_- Lo mismo que tu a mi Harry- le contesto sonriendo- me tienes embrujada y enamorada._

_- No más de lo que tú me tienes a mí, mi bella hechicera- le susurro cerca de sus labios antes de besarla._

_Fin del flashback_

-No puede ser, tu, se suponía- empecé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

- Al parecer por fin te acuerdas- comento- aunque como actuaste ayer al verme podría decir que supiste quien era de inmediato.

- P-p-pero..- balbucee y el espero paciente a que continuara- yo pensé que no te acordabas- termine de decir mientras intentaba calmarme. _Por Dios él se acordaba._ Y aunque un principio me hubiese molestado que no lo hiciera, en estos momentos desearía que siguiera en la ignorancia.

- Ayer no pude reconocerte aunque tu voz se me hacía muy familiar- comenzó- pero hoy cuando mi padrino me dijo tu nombre, fue como si todos los recuerdos me golpearan de un solo- prosiguió- lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste nada- hablo un poco desconcertado.

- Como se suponía que te iba decir algo, cuando tu ni siquiera te acordabas de quién era yo- exclame molesta- de hecho pensé hasta que te había confundido.

- Ps tienes razón- acepto- aunque dudo mucho que te hubieses confundido como dices.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte entre molesta y confundida.

- Vi como te estremeciste bajo mi mirada- contesto. _Se dio cuenta-pensé mortificada- _como solías hacer en antaño- terminó dirigiéndome una mirada excitante, me estremecí mientras mis pezones se endurecían bajo esa mirada.

_Flashback_

_Pansy se encontraba saliendo del baño del apartamento de Harry, se había dado una ducha después de todo el ejercicio sexual que habían realizado por lo que se encontraba en toalla. Mientras se secaba Harry había ingresado a la habitación y se dedico a mirarla._

_-Me encanta verte así- hablo el pelinegro haciendo notar su presencia, causando que Pansy saltara de la impresión._

_- Dios Santo Harry me asustaste- habló la pelinegra un poco molesta, divirtiendo al pelinegro._

_- No tienes de que asustarte- contesto- aquí el único que puede mirarte soy yo._

_- Lo sé pero me hubieses hablado para saber que estabas aquí- comento con reproche._

_- Lo siento pero no me puedes culpar cuando tengo una vista que provoca de todo menos hablar- le contesto dirigiéndole una mirada llena de deseo, provocando que la pelinegra se estremeciera- al diablo con la comida, eso puede esperar- dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre Pansy y besarla con pasión. _

_Fin del flashback_

-Eso fue solo de la impresión- logre articular, intentando no dejarme sucumbir por su mirada.

- Sabes que mientes Pansy- contesto. En estos momentos lo único que quería era salir corriendo ¿_se vería muy raro si salgo corriendo como una loca despavorida?._

- Eso no es verdad- exclame intentando sonar fuerte, a pesar de me moría por dentro y todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Segura?- pregunto con voz seductora-_¿Por qué diablos tenía que tener una voz tan sensual?-_pensé- tus pezones no dicen lo mismo- instintivamente me tape mis senos- de nada sirve taparlos querida, después de todo yo conozco cada centímetro de tu piel a la perfección- sonrió con malicia- ¿o ya no te acuerda de que fui el primero?- pregunto malicioso, eso es lo último que le iba a soportar

- Claro que me acuerdo- conteste haciendo que sonriera más si es que era posible- solo que cuando han pasado tantos años y se ha conocido tan buenos amantes, hay ciertas cosas que se olvidan- conteste sonriendo pero no me duro mucho tiempo mi satisfacción cuando su mirada se endureció y se acercaba peligrosamente hacía mí.

- ¿En serio?- siseo molesto cerca de mí, su mirada no transmitía nada bueno._ Oh mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocaza?- me reclame_


	5. Chapter 4

**Resistiendo El Deseo**

-. V-veras yo..- intente decir pero estaba demasiado cerca de mis labios que no podía unir algo coherente._ Parkinson apártate- grito mi conciencia- ¡huye!_

- Veamos si realmente te has olvido de mi Pansy- susurro con maldad y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me beso, ¡Y que beso! Estaba lleno de enojo, pasión y lujuria, era tan intenso que sentía que en cualquier momento me derretiría por el calor que emanaba, ¡Dios Santo! Si no me tuviera agarrada y pegada a él estoy segura de que mis piernas no soportarían mi peso. Nadie jamás me había besado así desde que lo conocí y aunque nunca tuve amantes como le hice creer, si había besado algunos hombres pero nada se comparaba con esto. Podrían estar pasando segundos, minutos y hasta horas pero a mí no me importaba, lo único que me interesaba eran las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir. No fui consciente de nada hasta que sentí su mano bajar a mi trasero en ese momento fue que reaccione.

- Suéltame- le dije mientras lo empujaba. _¿Cómo había podido dejarme llevar?-_ nunca me vuelvas a tocar- le advertí enfurecida, quería gritarle, golpearlo y mucho más pero estaba molesta conmigo misma más que con él.

- No parecías querer eso antes- contesto con sorna haciéndome sonrojar- de hecho, puedo asegurar que lo último que querías era que te dejara de tocar- sonrió con arrogancia, esto era más de lo que podía tolerar quería quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara y así lo hice.

- Idiota- le grite al mismo tiempo que le di una cachetada, me miro sorprendido por mi reacción, no se lo espera y antes de que dijera algo salí como alma que lleva el diablo de su oficina, muchos de mis compañeros me miraron extrañados estoy segura de que parecía una loca pero no me importaba, yo solo quería huir de ahí.

Termine en el baño del tercer piso, cerré la puerta con seguro y me mire al espejo, tenía lo labios rojo e hinchados, el pelo completamente desordenado y estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba segura de que no había sido por la carrera que pegue hasta aquí si no por lo que sucedió hace unos instantes en la oficina de Potter. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no había huido cuando todavía tenía oportunidad? Peor aún ¿Por qué demonios le permití que me besara?, es que acaso no había aprendido nada después de lo que paso hace 7 años cuando me dejo al final del verano sola y con el corazón hecho trizas. _Idiota, idiota, idiota- me repetí una y otra vez _eso es lo que yo era, una gran e inmensa idiota ¿Sería tan malo si me golpeaba contra la pared?

No podía olvidar lo que pase todo este tiempo antes de llegar aquí, todos los problemas, los trabajos que tuve que hacer, mi embarazo _Un momento.. ¡James!_. Se me había olvidado por un instante que él era el padre de James, ¿debería decirle a ese imbécil que tuve un hijo y que es de él pero? realmente no se lo merecía después de cómo me trato en su oficina, en definitiva no merecía saberlo si lo que paso ese verano fue juego para él como me lo demostró, así que no se lo diría, mi hijo y yo hemos salido adelante sin ese idiota, no lo necesitamos ahora.

Al final volví al departamento de diseño luego de tranquilizarme casi por completo y arreglar mi desastroso aspecto, todos los del equipo me miraban y hablaban entre ellos pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarme qué había ocurrido en la oficina de Potter.

-¿Dónde se encontraba señorita Parkinson?- pregunto Harry con voz demandante. _Pues estaba en el baño ocultándome porque resulta que usted no es más que un imbécil que cree que porque alguna vez me desvivía por usted, todavía seguiría siendo la misma idiota de antes- pensé con sarcasmo_.- lleva una hora desaparecida- reclamo, ¿tanto había demorado? A mi me parecieron minutos.

- No me sentía bien señor por lo que estaba en el baño- le conteste lo más serena que pude, intentando que mi voz sonara segura.

- Entiendo- acepto- pero la próxima vez avise por favor, creí que le paso algo- sonaba un poco preocupado aunque su tono de voz no dejo de ser firme. _¿Preocupado? ¡JA! Que buen chiste- hablo mí conciencia _

- No volverá a suceder- le asegure, el asintió mirándome para después dirigirse a su oficina. No lo volvimos a ver en lo que quedo de la jornada y yo lo agradecí, sinceramente no estaba con el estado de ánimo para soportarlo y fingir que nada había sucedido. Solo esperaba que el no volviera a mencionar nada ni tratara de hacer algo otra vez.

Si en algún momento de ese día llegue a pensar que después de lo que había sucedido en su oficina haría que él no hiciera nada estaba completa y totalmente equivocada, había pasado las dos semana más infernales de mi vida, no hubo un momento en que no intentara que quedáramos solos y cuando lo lograba no hacía más que insinuarme todas y cada una de las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos hace 7 años y aunque trataba de resistirme a cada una de ellas recordándome una y mil veces que era un bastardo, arrogante y que no debía sucumbir a su mirada penetrante y su cuerpo de Dios Griego, el muy maldito todavía hacía estragos en mi cuerpo con solo una mirada igual que como lo hacía cuando tenía 19 años, todavía me acuerdo de la vez que termino convenciéndome para hacerlo en el baño de un restaurante.

_Flashback_

_Dos pelinegros estaban sentados en un restaurante hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban la llegada del postre, acababan de comer el plato fuerte._

_.- Gracias de nuevo por traerme a este lugar Harry, es hermoso- agradeció la pelinegra a su acompañante._

_-. No tienes que agradecer princesa- le contesto- sabía que te iba a gustar- sonrió._

_- Gustarme es poco- exclamo- me encanta, no es muy lujoso pero tiene un ambiente acogedor que me tiene enamorada._

_- Cuidado Pans no querrás que me ponga celoso- contesto divertido haciendo reír a la pelinegra._

_A los pocos minutos llego el postre. Pansy había pedido un Pudin de chocolate y Harry un tiramisu._

_-¡Mmmm!- saboreo Pansy en pudin sin saber lo que causaba con sus expresiones y sonidos- esto esta exquisito Harry- sugirió mirándolo._

_- No gracias preciosa, me gusta más verte comerlo- le contesto dejando a la pelinegra confundida, más esta solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a seguir degustando su postre. A medida de que comía el pudin comenzaba a excitar a Harry debido a sus múltiples expresiones y sonido de placer._

_- Dios como me gustaría escucharte hacer esos sonidos pero en otra circunstancia- exclamo el pelinegro llamando la atención de Pansy haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos que estaban oscuros por el deseo- Me estas volviendo loco princesa._

_- De que hablas Harry- pregunto confundida._

_- A que gracias a tus sonidos de placer quisiera que no hubiera nadie para poder arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor aquí mismo- le contesto excitado._

_- ¡Harry!- lo regaño azorada y avergonzada._

_- No te avergüences mi amor- sonrió- eso es normal, estoy seguro que podríamos hacerlo en el baño de este lugar, nadie se daría cuenta._

_- Por Dios Harry- exclamo sonrojada- dejar de decir esas cosas._

_- Que tiene de malo- exclamo él- es que acaso no me deseas tu también a mí, no te gustaría que recorriera tu piel y saborearte toda, besar tu hermosos pezones y hacerte gemir de placer- a cada palabra que él decía Pansy se excitaba más aunque se lo diría._

_- Harry- gimió ella mientras sus ojos se oscurecían._

_- Ves tú también lo deseas- susurro con voz seductora- deseo tanto probar tu coño y escucharte rogar por más, que me supliques por estar dentro de ti…- Harry iba proseguir cuando llego el mesero que gracias Dios no había escuchado nada arruinando la atmosfera._

_- Desean algo más- pregunto el mesero._

_- Y-y-yo ya vuelvo- Pansy se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a los baños, en otro momento Harry hubiera tomado eso como una insinuación_

_- No gracias- contesto Harry secamente y frustrado haciendo que el mesero se fuera._

_Mientras en los baños Pansy respiraba entrecortadamente y trataba de serenarse, se había estado dejando llevar por las palabras del pelinegro y eso no lo podía permitir ¡Estaban en un lugar público!, ella seguía cavilando cosas sobre lo indebido y la moral cuando alguien le susurro al oído._

_-No estarás escondiéndote de mí ¿verdad?- pegunto Harry cerca de su oído, logrando que pansy temblara- todavía no hemos terminado lo anterior- le dijo besando su cuello._

_- Harry estamos en un lugar público- le recordó entre suspiros- no podemos hacer esto- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que al pelinegro._

_- Eso no importa mi pequeña hechicera- susurro volteándola- déjate llevar por el placer- termino besándola con pasión al mismo tiempo que le tocaba los senos logrando que la pelinegra se olvidara de todo a su alrededor y sucumbiera a sus deseos._

_Fin del flashback_

Y así como lo hizo esa vez, había intentando seducirme con sus palabras sucias, sabiendo como lograban excitarme pero nunca cedía a su deseo y por sobre todo a mí placer, sabía que sí lo hacía jamás podría salir de sus brazos, de sus agarras. Por lo que además de tratar de evitar quedarme a solas con él, evitaba el máximo el contacto físico, no me fiaba de mi misma si él me llegase a tocar más de lo debido, si no me prevenía sucumbiría a sus deseos sin oponer resistencia. Si él era el único que sabe como excitarme, como y donde tocarme para que yo rogara y suplicara por más, así que no, no podía permitirle más de lo debido.

-Parkinson- grito mientras venía hacía mi, había logrado evitarlo la mayor parte de los días y eso lo tenía frustrado. _Mierda, ya es hora de que me vaya o no sería capaz de pensar con sentido común cerca de él._

**_N/A: el cap me quedo un poco corto, pero espero que les guste, muchas gracias por su reviews_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jefes desgraciados y tiranos**

No alcance a dar más de dos pasos cuando me agarro por el brazo, _¡Mierda! de vi ser más rápida_, ¿Por qué demonios no molestaba a alguien más? Es que acaso no habían más mujeres en este puto edificio, _pero a claro se me olvida que a la única que quiere follarse para agrandar su ego es a mí, ahora entiendo a Ginny- pensé con pesar- realmente no lo soporto._

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando estas últimas semanas Parkinson?- pregunto furioso. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de preguntar eso, si el muy maldito sabía porque lo hacía?

- No lo he estado evitando señor- conteste haciéndome la desentendida- solo he estado ocupada en otras cosas.

- ¿En dónde y en qué?- gruño- si lo único que tiene que hacer es crear diseño y presentar propuesta, ¿En qué otra cosa puede ocuparse usted?- pregunto. ¿Quién se creía que era? Podría ser mi jefe pero no me dejaría pisotear, aunque nunca hubiera estado haciendo nada mientras no estaba en la oficina.

- Por si no lo sabe señor Potter, yo no estoy solo para eso- le dije molesta, _bien ahora inventa algo rápido Parkinson- me dije, pero no llegaba a nada, -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mi bendito cerebro no funciona cuando lo necesito?, por Dios piensa algo lo que sea- exclame desesperada _- además para ser mi trabajo necesito la ayuda de otros departamentos para crear mis diseños y propuestas por lo que estuve en el piso de investigaciones para buscar unos informes que el departamento no ha entregado con ayuda de la señorita Luna Lovegood- termine, me aplaudí internamente por mi respuesta, al parecer mi ingenio y cerebro volvieron.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó mientas yo asentí mi respuesta no tenía fallas- Pues es algo raro, dado que la misma señorita Lovegood me entrego los informes necesarios para el departamento de diseño y según se no falto ninguno- O tal vez no, Joder, como me gustaría quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante de su hermosa cara_- ¿Por qué debía tener cara de Dios Griego?, ¿Por qué simplemente no tenía una cara normal, de hecho por qué desgraciadamente no era feo? Es que acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que causa en mí- _ahora qué demonios le iba a decir- Así que Pansy ¿Por qué me evitas?

- Pues vera yo…- intente responder pero los nerviosos no me dejaban- ¡_Parkinson! ¿Qué carajos haces? ¿Desde cuándo eres así?- reclamo mi conciencia- ¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo? No te dejes mancillar por Potter- _mi conciencia tenía razón no podía estar así por mucho que él me pusiera nerviosa, yo tenía orgullo- Lo siento señor Potter vuelvo y le repito tenía cosas que hacer, además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no le incumbe mientras esté cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

- No será más bien que te pongo nerviosa - refuto con burla- y por eso te inventas excusas y huyes- concluyo y tenía toda la razón pero no le daría la satisfacción de que lo admitiera, primero muerta.

- Yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de inventar excusas- conteste con firmeza- él que usted no sepa aceptar el que no fue inolvidable y que existen mejores no es mi problema- le exclame, me sonreí internamente al ver la expresión desencaja de su rostro estaba para tomarle una foto, Dios me sentía eufórica por haberle devuelto el golpe- por lo que si me disculpa- intente irme pero nuevamente me agarro del brazo acercándome a él.

- Estas jugando con fuego Pansy y te puedes quemar- siseo en mi oído, Dios estaba demasiado cerca, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, demonios por qué me tenía que afectar siempre sin importar las circunstancias, aún así no me dejaría derrumbar.

- No sé de qué hablas- conteste- sin de seguro ya no enciendes nada- asegure con malicia-¡_Ja! Ahí tiene señor me creo lo mejor del mundo- pensé sonriendo internamente al ver su cara,_ aunque la sonrisa me duro muy poco cuando me inmovilizó contra la pared.

- ¿Estás segura?- susurro cerca de mi cuello erizándome, ¡Dios! Se suponía que debía molestarlo y evitarlo, no provocarlo y que se me tirara encima- realmente crees que no quemo a nadie- pregunto mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello mientras yo aguantaba los suspiros de placer que clamaban por salir porque no podía darle esa satisfacción, sería aceptar que él tenía razón- no te reprimas Pansy quiero oírte suspirar y gemir por mi- me dijo sensualmente al mismo tiempo que mordía una zona sensible en mi cuello logrando que soltara un gemido sin poder evitarlo, _-Reacciona Parkinson-_ escuche decir a mi conciencia a lo lejos pero no podía moverme. Sentí que habían pasado horas y yo seguía tratando de suprimir mis gemidos mientras el lamia, mordía y besa mi cuello, no podía reaccionar, el sentirlo tan cerca y el olerle su aroma me dejaban sin fuerzas, tenía que rechazarlo, empujarlo o lo que fuera pero ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera si cuando lo tenía cerca mi cuerpo hace lo que quiere y mi cerebro no funciona?.

Todo parecía salirse de control hasta que escuche unos pasos provenientes del pasillo que me hicieron reaccionar, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas los más lejos que pude de mí y empecé arreglar mi ropa frenéticamente, Harry no entendía que me pasaba, me había quedado viendo todo el tiempo confundido hasta que vio a una de las empleadas caminar hacia nosotros, era Lavender Brown y aunque nunca me cayó bien en estos momentos era la persona más feliz de verla, estoy segura que podría hacerle hasta un altar. Aprovechando la distracción de Harry me fui del lugar lo más rápido posible maldiciéndome una y otra vez por ser tan estúpida y tan imbécil, ¿Dónde había quedado eso de tenerlo lo más alejado posible de mí?-_Al parecer al mismo lugar que se va tu materia gris cuando estas con él- expreso mi conciencia con sarcasmo- _Suspire, esto era frustrante, no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de él al parecer.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo había logrado evitarlo olímpicamente aunque fue difícil ya que al parecer el muy maldito sabía siempre donde estaba y en qué momento, fue un lío y un martirio pero al final logre llegar al almuerzo con mi dignidad y mi orgullo intactos. Salí lo más rápido que pude del edificio, no quería encontrarme a Potter en el camino, ya había tendido suficiente con lo que deje que pasara esta mañana. Llegue al restaurante en el que siempre me reunía con mis amigas, cuando entre no estaba ninguna de ellas por lo que me dirigí a la mesa de siempre y me senté a esperarlas, pedí un café por el momento y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, recordando el infierno que he vivido desde que Harry Potter llego la empresa y comparándolo con los recuerdos que tenía con él hace 7 años, realmente él y yo habíamos cambiado demasiado, Harry ya no era el mismo chico completamente desordenado y jovial que sabía cómo tratar a una chica para seducirla, ahora era un líder impresionante y además se notaba que era responsable, de hecho lo había demostrado más de una vez en estas dos semanas, estoy segura que si las circunstancias fueran otras probablemente lo admiraría, pero yo ya no soy la misma chica de 19 años que se dejaba impresionar aunque tratase de mostrar mucha madurez que no tenía, los años que he pasado me han hecho madurar y crecer, ya no soy tan crédula como antes, mucho menos después de que tuve a alguien a quien amar y cuidar.

-Hey Pans- grito una de mis amigas haciendo que todos en el restaurante la miraran y sacándome a mí de mis pensamientos.

- ¿En qué momento han llegado qué no me di cuenta?- pregunte sorprendida, ¿Cuánto tiempo y que tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos para no oírlas llegar si siempre armaban alboroto como las cacatúas que son?

- ¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta si estabas metidas en tus pensamientos como tanga de bailarina cuando baila samba?- cuestiono Ginny en voz alta logrando no solo que Herms, Lu y yo riéramos si no también todo los clientes del local. Por Dios Gin nunca va a cambiar aunque tampoco quisiera que lo haga.

- Dios Ginny baja la voz que todos nos están mirando- exclamo Herms en voz moderada, se notaba un poco avergonzada por las actitudes de nuestra amiga. Todavía no se por qué no se acostumbrado si Gin siempre ha sido así y nunca iba a cambiar, así que lo mejor era no prestarle atención a muchas de sus cosas.

- Deja la Hermi ella siempre es así- declaro Lu. Ella si entendía que a Gin nadie la cambiara y que tenemos que quererla de esa forma, pero estoy segura que si llegara a cambiar de personalidad mi amiga castaña haría hasta lo imposible para devolvérsela porque a pesar que dijese que le molestaba estoy segura que es una de las cosas que le agrada de Ginny.

- Pero Lu..- intento reclamar mi amiga castaña pero Ginny la interrumpió.

- Ya Herms, tu sabes cómo soy- declaro- además si no fuese así no me querrías tanto como lo haces cierto- Hermione solo asintió divertida ante la declaración de la pelirroja- Pero bueno el tema de aquí no es mi forma de ser- aclaro- si no el Por qué tu- hablo señalándome- estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos y que era lo que pensabas- interrogo mientras se sentaba, al igual que mis otras dos amigas. ¿Qué se supone les iba decir? _Pues verán estaba pensando en lo que ha cambiado Harry Potter desde cuando lo conocí un verano hace 7 años donde tuve la mejor experiencia sexual y romántica de mi vida en una isla Italiana, hasta ahora que resulta ser mi nuevo jefe, pero eso no es todo, no señor, resulta que también es el padre de mi hijo James cosa que él no sabe y que tampoco pienso decírselo porque en un idiota e imbécil que ha estado intentando esta dos semanas meterse entre mis piernas, ¿Qué les parece?- _En definitiva eso no se los podía decir, sería como darle un golpe a cada una que las puede dejar en coma, por lo que ¿Qué jodida vaina les iba a decir?.

- Estaba pensando en los proyectos de diseño que tengo que hacer para presentar en estos días a mi jefe- comente- hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente con la llegada del señor Potter ya que quiere tener todo lo más rápido posible- termine tranquilamente. _Y el premio para la mejor actriz es para Pansy Parkinson- a_unquelo que dije no fuese del todo mentira, me la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño del tercer piso evitando ver a Harry y cuando no podía estar ahí me daba una escapada del edificio y salía a caminar. Pero al parecer mi respuesta fue convincente porque mis amigas asintieron en señal de que me entendían- bueno ya que les conté que me pasa ¿Qué quieren comer?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que llamaba al mesero, pedimos nuestras ordenes y mientras esperábamos mis amigas comenzaron a contar su día.

- Sabes Pans te envidio- empezó hablar Ginny- tienes un jefe endemoniadamente guapo y que a pesar de que te da mucho trabajo solo lo hace porque es necesario y no para que meterte en su cama como Zabinni y me insinúa cada que puede que es el mejor y que de si aceptara me complacería tanto que me haría rogar por más- exclamo frustrada- _Este.. no creas Gin, mi jefe no es tan diferente del tuyo, que ha intentado meterse por todo lo medios dentro de mis bragas, solo que él es más directo y me dice textualmente lo que quiere hacerme como hace dos día que me dijo:"no sabes cuánto desearía meter mi pene en lo más profundo de tu coño hechicera", Sip no estoy segura de que mi jefe sea una envidia- pensé interiormente- _Pero hoy fue el colmo de todo, cuando intento meter su mano por debajo de mi falda cuando me senté al lado suyo en la reunión del equipo- _Si tú supieras Gin que él mio no lo intenta, ¡lo hace! – _así que me levante de mi puesto le di una sonora cachetada me largue de ahí, no soportaría estar ni un minuto más o lo de seguro lo mataba.

- Te entiendo Gin- hablo Herms y la pelirroja la miro confundida como diciendo:"Malfoy intento lo mismo"- en lo de querer matarlo- corrigió rápidamente- gracias a Dios Malfoy nunca intentado nada de eso y donde lo llegar hacer le cortaría la mano- expreso enfurecida imaginándoselo- pero aunque no hace lo de Zabinni, me ha tenido con trabajo doble todo la semana diciéndome que era para que dejara de distraerme- prosiguió mientras aumentaba su molestia a medida que hablaba- y no logro entender de cual distracción está hablando y lo peor no ha sido eso- ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? Me pregunte- lo peor sucedió hoy cuando le fui a entregar unos informes y ni siquiera los miro bien cuando me dijo que estaban malos, que yo era una inepta, que había mal gastado mi educación e Cambridge porque esos informes no servían ni para taco- exclamo furiosa-_ OK eso si es peor, gracias a Dios a pesar de todo Potter no es así- pensé- _No soporte más y le tire los informes a la cara y le dije que bien podía metérselos por el culo- terminó completamente enfurecida, entre Ginny, Luna y yo logramos calmarla después de unos minutos.

- Respondiste bien Herms- hablo mi amiga rubia- aunque estoy segura de que yo hubiese sido más agresiva, como lo fui hoy con Nott- comento con orgullo- El muy canalla sabía que hoy iba hacer una de las presentaciones más importantes para mí, frente a todo el equipo y el Señor Black y el muy desgraciado se la paso criticando cada uno de los aspectos de la conferencia y no me deja explicar nada hasta que llego a un punto en el que no pude más- siguió contando- le grite hasta del mal que se iba a morir, que era imbécil, idiota, bipolar, narcisista y que además no tenía lo suficientes pantalones para hacer frente la única mujer inteligente del grupo y que de seguro lo intimidaba y eso no le dejaba ver mi potencial, para luego salir de la sala de conferencias dando un portazo sin importarme que el presidente estuviese ahí- terminó en el mismo instante en que llego la comida por lo que trate de tranquilizarlas a todas para que pudieran comer tranquilas. En definitiva lo que me había pasado con Harry no era comparado con lo que pasaron mis amigas, sus jefes eran unos imbéciles definitivamente.

Al final terminaos comiendo en tranquilidad hablando de cosas triviales para no pensar en lo que nos esperaba cuando volviéramos a la empresa. Cuando termino la hora del almuerzo regresamos cada una a su respectivo departamento, deseándonos suerte cada una, en especial yo a ella para lo que estaba por venir.

El transcurso de la tarde se fue más rápido de lo que imaginaba aunque tuve que hacer varias maniobras para poder evitar a mi jefe, maniobras de las más raras hasta la más ilógicas, como el momento en que iba saliendo de su oficina y me debajo de mi escritorio para que pensara que no estaba allí o el momento en que iba pasando por el tercer piso y como no tenía tiempo de entrar al baño, intente esconderme detrás de una lámpara que sinceramente no tapaba nada para irme inmediatamente detrás de una de las plantas que habían. Seguramente más de un empleado pensaría que estaba loca pero no me importaba.

Por fin llego la hora de salida y ni señal de Potter, celebre internamente porque no tendría ningún inconveniente para poder irme.

-¿Para dónde vas Parkinson?- pregunto Harry molesto. Tal vez hable muy rápido.

- Para mi casa –conteste, entre más rápido respondiera, más rápido podría irme o así pensaba yo- que por si no se ha dado cuenta señor ya es hora de salida.

- Eso lo sé, pero necesito hablar con usted- me contesto.

- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- le dije al momento en que me daba la vuelta para irme pero él me lo impido agarrando mi muñeca.

- Si tenemos que hablar- hablo con voz firme- tenemos que hablar de porque ha estado escondiéndose de mí y evitándome.

- Yo no me he estado ni escondiendo y mucho menos lo he estado evitando- asegure.

- Entonces como se le lama el que intentara esconderse detrás de una lámpara cuando iba a pasando por el tercer piso- argumento. _¡Mierda! Se había dado cuenta el muy_, me sonroje al saber que me había visto. Dios.

- Pues sabe que sí- acepte ya me había cansando del juego del gato y el ratón- si lo he estado evitando y sabe por qué- el negó- porque no usted es un idiota, arrogante ególatra e imbécil que no ha dejado de insinuárseme estas dos semanas convirtiendo mi vida en un maldito calvario porque soy una idiota que se le olvida todo cuando me toca más de lo debido o invade mi espacio y que me enciende como el infierno cada vez que me susurra al odio de forma sucia todo lo quiere hacer porque Benito sea, no he olvidado lo que paso…- me calle brutalmente al darme cuenta de lo que hacía y verlo con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo _¡Oh diablos! Porque tuve que abrir mi boca._


	7. Chapter 6

**Persecuciones y locuras**

**-**¿No te has olvidado de…?- pregunto enarcando una ceja y sonriendo. _Maldito,_ sabia de lo que hablaba pero quería que yo misma se lo dijera, pero no lo haría ya me había humillado lo suficiente.

- Nada- conteste lo más rápido que pude- no me he olvidado de nada de lo que debo hacer para, para, para los cupcakes- _¿Pero qué carajos?, _quisiera darme un golpe por mi respuesta, por qué diablos dejo que los nervios me consuman, ¿Desde cuándo soy tan idiota? -_¿En serio estas preguntando eso?- pregunto mi conciencia con sarcasmo- pensé que te habías dado cuenta que perdiste tu cerebro hace semanas- termino con ironía-. _El me miraba divertido, es posible que no haya límite para la humillación.

- ¿Segura?- pregunto acercándose a mi haciendo que retrocediera. Tenía esa sonrisa sexy en su rostros que lograba que me temblaran las piernas pero al parecer él no lo notaba y si lo hacía no lo demostraba- porque no pareces estarlo- termino burlonamente. Iba responderle cuando sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, me había acorralado, me entretuvo lo suficiente para que yo no tuviese escapatoria. – No me has contestado P-A-N-S-Y- susurro deletreando mi nombre muy cerca de mis labios mientras yo trague saliva con dificultad.

- Y-y-y-yo- empecé, pero me costaba hilar una oración si estaba a solo unos centímetros de mis labios, _como desearía perderme en esa boca_, pero no podía, no debía dejarme llevar y perder mi orgullo- no debemos- conteste haciendo uso del autocontrol que al parecer todavía tenía. El me miro intensamente haciéndome temblar para después pasar su lengua por mis labios provocando estragos en mi autocontrol, no creía poder soportar más.

- Si debemos pans- susurro sensualmente, ¿por qué no dejaba de susúrrame tan cerca a mis labios de esa manera?- deja de pensar y déjate llevar- termino para tomar mis labios y besarme con pasión- _adiós al sentido común-_ pensé antes de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, que mi orgullo había quedado en el suelo pero no importaba, si esto me llevaba al infierno iría gustosa, se que debería empujarlo, apartarme e irme pero era tan delicioso perder así, olvidarse de todo, el orgullo, la dignidad, mi corazón. Al diablo todo, no importa nada- ¿_ni siquiera James?- pregunto una vocecita en mi cabeza-_ ¡Dios James!, no podía hacerle esto mi hijo, reaccione empujando a Harry.

- Pero qué demonios te pasa- me pregunto enojado y excitado.

- L-l-o-lo siento no puedo- conteste con dificultad por la excitación- esto está mal, yo…- no puede seguir, salí corriendo dejándolo sorprendido. No podía quedarme con él, porqué volvería a pecar.

-¿Qué carajos?- grito molesto- vuelve acá Parkinson- exigió pero yo seguí corriendo, pensé en llamar el ascensor pero me atraparía si lo hacía por lo que decidí bajar por las escaleras- _corriendo por las escaleras y en tacones con tu jefe atrás de ti, esto será un espectáculo digno de ver- comento mi conciencia con burla- _¡Maldita conciencia! ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió ponerme mis tacones de 15 cm hoy? Me lamente, _pero como diablos iba a saber que iba terminar corriendo por toda la empresa._

Seguí corriendo aunque casi me caí más de una vez por los escalones, ignorando los gritos de Harry que escuchaba en la lejanía, estaba en el piso 12 y apenas había bajado 2, esperaba no llegar con una fractura en el pie debido a mis zapatos a mi coche. Más de un empleado que todavía se encontraba en el edificio nos había mirado como si fuésemos extraterrestre, pero es que ver a una mujer que cada tanto se está cayendo por las escaleras mientras que un hombre atrás de ella le gritaba que se detuviera no se veía todo los días, realmente estábamos haciendo un espectáculo digno de grabar. Cuando llegue al piso 9 por poco estampo mi cara contra el piso si no fuera porque me agarre de alguien que estaba cerca, le agradecí fervientemente mientras levantaba la vista encontrándome con que el piso estaba lleno de gente, _¿Qué carajos hacia tanta gente ahí?_ Pensé, cuando iba a seguir corriendo escuche la voz de Hermione.

-… te importa a quien veo y a quien no?- pregunto la castaña enfurecida, su jefe le había colmado la paciencia.

- Me importa porque me gustas maldita sea- grito el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña- odio que siempre estés hablando de Potter y cualquier otro imbécil como si te interesara, es que acaso no sabes lo que provocas Granger- terminó, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que tenía audiencia.

_¡Espera! ¿El rubio hurón acaba de decir qué?_ Estaba alucinando o Draco-soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-arrogante-idiota-Malfoy se le acaba de declarar a Hermione. Como no vi venir eso.

-Parecer la más inteligente, no viste más allá de tus narices Granger- exclamo entre molesto y disgustado- como no puedes ver que..- titubeo- ¡Diablos! Que me vuelves loco.

Ok eso si no me lo esperaba y por qué benditamente mi amiga no decía nada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy le acaba de decir en pocas palabras que le mueve el piso es para dejar sin habla a cualquiera, hasta a mí me ha dejado sin palabras. Mire hacia los lados para saber si no era la única que estaba sorprendida y me encontré con Harry, al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como yo que no notaba mi mirada, _por favor que siga así- suplique mentalmente, _pero Dios no me escucho, apenas termine de decir esas palabras el volteo y nuestra miradas se encontraron, aun sorprendido me grito. Mierda, es hora de seguir corriendo. Empecé a correr nuevamente hacia las escaleras cuando…

-Idiota tú también me gustas…- escuche decir a Hermione. _Espérate ¡¿Qué?!_, pensé en detenerme pero..

- Parkinson- escuche a Harry gritar. Maldita sea, porque tenía que darse cuenta de mí en el peor momento, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para interrogar a la castaña. Seguía corriendo sin ver realmente por donde pisaba causando que mi cara casi diera contra el piso más de una vez. Pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado hace apenas unos minutos, Hermione tenía mucho que explicar mañana, por ahora será mejor que mire por donde voy antes de que termine en el suelo.

Ya había bajado dos pisos más entre saltos y casi caídas por parte mía y gritos y aullidos de dolor por parte de Harry cada vez que le lanzaba algo cuando sentía que estaba muy cerca de mí, el pobre debía estar muy adolorido pero yo no podía dejar que me alcanzara, mis resistencias a él no eran muchas, estaba segura que si me volviera besar me dejaría llevar y terminaría rogándole para que mi hiciera el amor. Si había pensado que lo sucedido con Hermione y Draco había sido raro, lo que me encontré en el sexto piso lo sobrepasaba.

- Por Dios Ginebra escúchame- exclamo Blaise frustrado, había intentad que la pelirroja lo escuchara pero esta no quería.

- No me llames así- chillo Ginny- y no te voy a escuchar nada- siguió- además que me dirás, si solo eres un playboy que quiere llevarse a cuanta escoba con falda ve- exclamo- estoy segura que si llego solo a tocarte allí abaja con el dedo me daría herpes

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, Zabinni se veía frustrado y lo entendía, todo el mundo se estaba riendo de lo que había dicho Gin incluyéndome, pero la verdad es que se lo merecía.

-Demonios Ginny- grito frustrado Zabinni- escúchame eso no es así.

- Entonces cómo es?- Pregunto Ginny molesta- si lo que dije es verdad, no eres más que un imbécil que se acuesta con cualquiera, eres un gig…-

- Maldita sea Weasley, no me he acostado con nadie desde que te conocí hace año y medio- grito Blaise interrumpiendo a la pelirroja que lo miraba sorprendida por su confesión- no dejas de estar en mi mente, eres la única mujer que me hace frente y me ha rechazado- exclamo- al principio solo era un juego para que cayeras, ¡Pero Diablos! Me termino enamorando tu actitud- término.

¡_¿Qué?! _¿Acaba Blaise-me-he-acostado-con-medio-edificio-Zabinni de admitir que tiene año y medio de abstinencia porque se enamoro de mi amiga Ginny? El cielo se caerá a pedazos, Dios mío debo estar alucinando por qué esto no puedo estar pasando. Jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar. ¡Nadie jamás imaginaria que esto fuese a pasar!

-Esto es más raro que lo pasado en el piso de Planeación- hablo alguien que había llegado al lado mío, lo mire y asentí, Harry tenía razón esto es más rar.. _Espera ¡Harry!_ Diablos porque aparece justo ahora. _Corre Parkinson_ grito una voz en mi cabeza y así lo hice- Dios Pansy deja de correr- escuche que Harry me grito más no le hice caso, había sido muy descuida, quería quedarme más tiempo pero con Potter a mi lado no era buen plan. Maldito Potter, me debía dos historias por terminar, la próxima vez terminare por golpearlo, Hermione y Ginny tenían mucho que explicarme a penas las viera mañana. Este día estaba resultando terminar como si estuviera en un universo desconocido, solo faltaba que Luna también estuviera armando un espectáculo junto a Nott, pero eso no podía pasar de nosotras cuatro ella es la que más detesta a su jefe por lo que algo así jamás pasaría.

Continúe corriendo piso por piso, escalón por escalón, Harry todavía se encontraba persiguiéndome, _a caso no se cansaba nunca de correr, a mí los zapatos me estaban matando los benditos pies. _Pare un momento mientras me quitaba los zapatos, tal vez me viera como una loca despavorida corriendo descalza por las escaleras pero ya no soportaba los tacones, ellos no eran para correr ni saltar por las benditas escaleras, además el que corriera descalza no podía ser más raro que los espectáculos de mis amigas, de hecho dudaba que algo los sobrepasara. Pero al llegar al tercer piso supe que me había equivocado, si había algo más extraño aún.

-… imbécil, narcisista bipolar, que no tiene agallas para enfrentar a una mujer- le gritaba Luna Lovegood a su jefe Theodoro Nott frente a todos los empleados.

- Claro que tengo agallas- exclamo Teo- sobre todo para enfrentar a una mujer que se dice ser inteligente y todo lo que hace es para llamar la atención de los hombres- termino gritando para recibir una cachetada por parte de la rubia que lo miraba dolida, a pesar de su sorpresa por el golpe la beso.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?_ Todo había pasado muy rápido, escucho como su amiga Luna insultaba a su jefe y como este le devolvía el insulto, estuve a punto de meterme a defender a Lu al ver su mirada dolida cuando ella le dio una cachetada a Nott para que después este la besara y lo peor es que Luna le estaba devolviendo el beso. Debía estar en un universo alterno, esto no pasaba en la vida real, esto no podía estar pasando, en qué momento se dio un golpe contra la pared y había empezando a ver cosas extrañas.

Las cachetadas y los besos iban y venían, cada vez que Lovegood le daba una cachetada a Nott este le respondía dándole un beso intenso.

-Por favor deja de golpearme, no ves que te amo- le dijo Nott a luna de forma suave.

- Entonces por qué me lastimaste- le pregunto la rubia un poco triste.

- Porque soy un idiota que cuando te tengo alrededor pierdo el sentido común- le contesto para volver a capturar sus labios en un beso tierno.

Ok es definitivo se había golpeado contra algo y estaba teniendo alucinaciones porque ni en una de sus más locas imaginaciones esto podría llegar a pasar. En definitiva hoy el cielo se iba a caer a pedazos.

-Esto es mucho más extraño que lo anterior- hablo Harry mientras yo asentía dándole la razón- lo de las cachetadas y besos me lo esperaba más de Zabinni y la pelirroja que de estos dos- volteo para mirarme y yo le devolví la mirada. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, las cachetadas y besos se veían más en Ginny y Blaise- _¿Qué carajos haces escuchándolo y mirándolo? ¿No estabas huyendo de él idiota?_ – grito mi mente haciéndome reaccionar, mire de nuevo hacia donde estaban Luna y Nott para después volverme hacia Harry quien todavía me miraba, repetí la misma acción dos veces antes de salir corriendo, desea quedarme pero este era momento para correr no para chismosear ya mañana hablaría con Lu y con las otras dos, lo importante ahora era huir.

Por fin había llegado al parqueadero después de bajar los últimos tres pisos, cuando llegue a mi carro pensé que había ganado, Potter ya no podía alcanzarme. Pero cante victoria antes de tiempo pues Harry me había acorralado contra el auto cuando apenas alcance abrir la puerta del conductor.

-Ya basta de huir Pansy- exclamo frustrado, no me dio tiempo de responder cuando me beso. El beso era como el que medio en el piso de diseño aunque menos intenso pero yo no estaba con el ánimo ni la mente para esto después de todo lo que había pasado por lo que lo empuje, entre a mi carro y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Anduve a toda velocidad durante unos minutos hasta que llegue a un semáforo en rojo, frene y me puse a pensar. Mi mente era un desastre por decirlo menos, había vivido muchas cosas en menos de una hora que me dejarían traumatizada de por vida. _Haber Recapitulemos, primero le dije a Harry todo lo que me causaba y casi le digo que no me había olvidado para nada de lo que paso hace 7 años para luego dejar que me besara y después formamos una persecución entre él y yo por todo el maldito edificio, además presencie la declaración de Malfoy hacía mi amiga Hermione y me entere que está le correspondía, también escuche a Zabinni admitir frente a todo el mundo que no se ha acostado con nadie porque está enamorado de Ginny para luego rematar con la escena de cachetadas y besos más intensa que jamás había visto protagonizada por Luna Lovegood y Theodoro Nott. ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!. _Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche las bocinas de los demás carros y tampoco vi el cambio de la luz del semáforo hasta que escuche un golpe en la ventana del auto.

-Señorita llevo más de 10 minutos esperando a que avance, la luz roja ha cambiado más de 4 veces y no me he podido mover porque usted está obstruyendo el carril- explicaba molesto un señor que no conocía- así que si no se mueve en la próxima luz verde llamare a la policía.

- ¿Quién es usted y por qué me está hablando?- pregunte nerviosa, no conocía a ese señor.

- ya le explique señori…- intento decir pero yo lo interrumpi.

- No sé quién es usted así que váyase- le dije exaltada.

- Señorita calmase yo…-

- No lo conozco aléjese- le dije, estaba nerviosa, en eso cambio el semáforo a verde y hundí el acelerador para salir de ahí, necesitaba llegar a mi casa y calmarme.

Y mientras yo iba como una loca hacía mi casa Harry Potter no la pasaba bien en P&B corp.

Después que Pansy se hubiese ido como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar Harry se encamino a su oficina caminando por las escaleras para relajarse y quitar la frustración que tenía encima, nada había salido como lo hubo planeado pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando llego al tercer piso, se encontró con una imagen que no tenía ánimos para ver, Luna y Teo se encontraban besándose de la forma más tierna y amorosa que pudiese haber, eran una ternura a la vista pero Harry no tenía humor para esas escenitas.

-Nott y rubia la cual se me olvida el nombre sepárense- grito Potter a la pareja logrando su objetivo- si yo no pude lograr lo que quería ustedes tampoco, así que tu- señalo a Luna- vete a tu casa y en cuanto a ti Nott ve a tu oficina- exclamo mientras se iba.

- Pero Potter- intento hablar Teo pero Harry no se lo permitió.

- Nada de peros- rugió Harry- hazlo ahora- demando mientras subía las escaleras. Esos dos habían empeorado su molestia solo esperaba no he encontrarse con algo peor.

Pero al parecer el karma se encontraba en contra suya, porque al llegar al sexto piso se encontró con una situación en la que le gustaría estar a él, pero no podía. Zabinni tenía las piernas de Ginny arrendadas en su cintura mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, lo peor era que su padrino veía la escena y no decía nada.

-Sirius- hablo Harry llamando la atención de su padrino- Por qué demonios te quedas viendo a ese par y no haces nada- le pregunto molesto.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, cálmate- le dijo- estoy disfrutando del espectáculo, esa pelirroja es ardiente si vieras como…- iba a seguir pero la mirada de su ahijado lo callo. Harry lo miro un momento más antes de dirigirse a la pareja.

- Zabinni, pelirroja- Grito Harry logrando llamar la atención de los nombrados causando que se separaran- Blaise a mi me importa muy poco a quien te folles pero si lo vas hacer hazlo fuera de la oficina- exclamo.

- Déjalos Harry que el espectáculo esta buenísimo- hablo Sirius.

- Cállate y vete Sirius- Ladro Harry- en cuanto a ustedes dos lárguense de aquí- demando al momento de irse del lugar para seguir subiendo las escaleras hacía su oficina, ahora si nada podía ser peor o eso creyó hasta que llego al noveno piso donde encontró a Malfoy y Granger demasiado cerca, casi a punto de besarse.

- Interrumpo algo- pregunto mientras se acercaba al rubio y a la castaña quienes se separaron al escucharlo.

- N-n-n-no…- intento decir la castaña.

- Por favor si se notaba que se iban a besar- comento con amargura, poniendo aun más nerviosa a Hermione y molestando a Draco- por favor váyanse no los quiero ver- les dijo frustrado haciéndo que la castaña saliera disparada del lugar y Malfoy tras de ella.

Al llegar a su oficina Harry se sentía cansado, frustrado y enojado, sin una sola pizca de tranquilidad y serenidad cerca. Entre Pansy y cada una de los espectáculos que presencio acabarían por volverlo loco, suspiro con cansancio.

**N/A: lamento haber demorado tanto para subir el capitulo pero estoy en temporada de exámenes en la universidad por lo que no he tenido tiempo, lo siento. Espero les guste el capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Restos de la tarde anterior…**

-. Mami ¿Estás bien?- pregunto mi hijo James mientras me miraba un poco nervioso-_¿Por qué me miraba así?- me pregunte preocupada_- el no era de ponerse nervioso o asustarse cuando hablaba conmigo.

- Claro que si mi amor, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestione, quería saber que pasaba para que estuviese así.

- Es que anoche estabas muy rara- comento- y me llamaste Harry y otros nombres raros- termino haciendo pucheros. ¿Yo lo había llamado qué? En qué momento pasó eso.

- ¿Qué más te dije o hice anoche James?- pregunte con calma, aunque me estaba muriendo de curiosidad y preocupación. Yo no me acordaba de decirle Harry anoche ¡Harry de todos los nombres!

- Pues…- empezó…

_Flashback_

_Pansy se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala de estar después de haber despedido a Elizabeth, todavía se encontraba desorientada gracias a lo que había pasado ese día. Sus amigas tendrían mucho que explicar mañana y ella no las dejaría tranquilas hasta que le contaran hasta el último detallo, gracias a ellas todo esto le estaba destrozando los nervios, además de Harry que le tenía no solo los nervios si no también las hormonas a flor de piel ¡Maldito!, como desearía que no le afectara en lo más mínimo su presencia, su voz, su cuerpo, su… Su todo él. Así siguió pensando hasta que una vocecita adormilada la despertó sobresaltándola un poco._

_-. Mami, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto un pequeño pelinegro mientas se frotaba los ojitos y miraba curioso a la pelinegra en frente de él._

_- Harry no me asustes así, que haces despierto todavía- cuestiono todavía un poco asustada y alterada, sin darse cuenta del nombre que había usado._

_- Me despertó un ruido, pero ¿por qué me dices harr…- su madre lo interrumpió._

_- Draco por favor debes estar durmiendo- hablo la pelinegra cansada pensando en que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano y no quería que su hijo se trasnochara._

_- Pero mamá, yo no me llamo..- Pansy volvió a interrumpir antes de que pudiera terminar._

_- Blaise ve a dormir- mando su madre._

_- Pero yo no soy Blai…-_

_- Te dije que fueras a dormir Teo- demando la pelinegra, logrando que el niño se frustra más._

_- Pero yo…-_

_- Ve al cuarto- ordeno su madre interrumpiéndolo y señalando el pasillo. Frustrado por todos los nombres que le había dicho su mamá se fue refunfuñando y haciendo pucheros porque su mamá no lo había escuchado._

_Fin del flashback _

Debía estar roja como un tomate pues me sentía las mejillas arder de la vergüenza ¿Cómo había podido decirle tantos nombres a mi niño sin darme cuenta? Había dejado que la situación me afectara más de lo debido, pobre James me imagino lo asustado y molesto que debió sentirse anoche.

- ¿Por qué me decías eso nombres raros?- pregunto entre triste y frustrado haciendo que se me encogiera el corazón- ¿Son otros niños?- pregunto preocupado

-. Lo siento mi amor, no son otros niños- me disculpe mientras lo abrazaba- ayer tuve un día muy agotador en el trabajo y los nombres que te dije fueron los de mis jefes, estaba tan cansada que lo hice sin querer- conteste respondiendo a su pregunta- ¿Me perdonarías?-cuestione. Me miro por un momento antes de sonreir y abrazarme fuerte.

- Si, te quiero mami- me contesto.

- Y yo te quiero a ti mi ángel- le conste sonriendo también- bueno ya es hora de bañarse señorito para que pueda desayunar e ir a la escuela y yo vaya a mi trabajo-

- Pero yo no quiero ir al colegio- me dijo haciendo pucheros, se veía tan tierno cuando hacía eso, no pude más que sonreir con ternura a su carita.

- Mi amor tienes que ir al colegio, además hoy es viernes y mañana no va haber clases- le conteste- así que, qué tal si vas hoy al colegio y mañana te llevo donde tú quieras- le sugerí.

- Yeah, ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones?- pregunto emocionado por poder ir, yo asentí mientras reia por su emoción- voy a bañarme- exclamo mientras salía corriendo de la cocina y yo me ponía hacer el desayuno.

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana con James y de dejarlo en el colegio, iba en mi carro analizando que iba hacer para poder hacer que mis amigas me dijeran ellas solas lo que había sucedido ayer en la empresa con sus jefes y la mejor manera en que pudiera evitar a Harry todo el día de hoy.

Cuando llegue a la empresa me encontré con una cosa menos de que preocuparme, los jefes de cada departamento se encontraban en una reunión con el presidente fuera del edificio y por lo que había escuchado lo más probable era que durase todo ese día, mi suerte no podía ser mejor, no tendría que enfrentarme a Harry en ningún momento y podría acorralar a mis amigas todo el tiempo que necesitara sin que la hora fuese un problema. _Cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta- _pensé sonriendo interiormente. Este día no podía ser mejor.

Espere a que fuese la hora del almuerzo para ir a buscar a Lu, herms y Gin, por mucho que me hubiese gustado hacerlo desde que llegue, sabía que por lo menos tenía que tener un poco del trabajo hecho para que no hubiese ningún reclamo por falta de responsabilidad. Baje al noveno piso en busca de Hermione, la encontré sentada en su escritorio, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía aunque me daba la sensación de que realmente no estaba pendiente en su trabajo.

-. Herms- la llame haciendo que saltara y callera al piso haciéndome reir por su torpeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Yo, yo, yo estoy concentrada señor…- me rei más fuerte al ver su reacción, jamás había visto a Hermione de esta manera, estaba para grabarla.

- Cálmate Herms soy yo- le dije intentando aguantar la risa pero fracasando- solo soy yo Pansy.

- Dios mío Pansy me has dado un susto de infarto- hablo molesta y respirando todavía un poco difícil

- Si me di cuenta- conteste- en que estabas pensando que te asustaste tanto ¿eh?- pregunte mirando con malicia.

- E-e-e-en nada, es-s-s-staba concentrada en mi trabajo- tartamudeo.

-¿Segura?- cuestione enarcando una ceja. Ya sé quien va hablar primero- pensé.

- Segura- contesto un poco más tranquila- ¿qué haces por aquí de todos modos?-pregunto desviando el tema.

- Pues ya es hora del almuerzo- respondí- así que vine a buscarte para poder ir a buscar a las otras dos locas que hoy no fueron a mi departamento a quejarse de por qué todavía no he bajado.

- ahh- me miro- pues vamos entonces, que tengo hambre.

Bajamos por las escaleras hablando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al departamento de Ginny, en todo el camino Herms evitó hablar de cómo termino su tarde de ayer preguntado por James e intentando desviar el tema hacia sí Ginny al final había terminado por matar a su jefe o no- _si ella supiera, lo último que Gin hubiese hecho ayer era matar a Blaise después de su declaración-. _Cuando llegamos encontramos a nuestra amiga pelirroja mirando nerviosamente las llaves de su apartamento y su celular.

-. Sabes el teléfono no va a cambiar por mucho que lo mires- Hablo Herms sacando a Ginny de sus pensares sobresaltándola.

- Blai…- callo al vernos haciendo que Hermione y yo enarcáramos una ceja en señal de pregunta- este chicas me han asustado- hablo con dramatismo.

- mmmjummm- empecé- ¿qué ibas a decir antes?- pregunte poniendo cara pensativa- Blai.. ¿Qué?

- Mmmm… este… eso es….- balbuceo- algo del trabajo- termino dubitativamente mientras le dirigíamos una mirada que claramente decía "eso ni tú te lo crees".

- Aja y por eso estabas mirando el celular como si te fuese hablar en algún momento- dijo Herms con sarcasmo.

- Esto, es que he estado esperando la llamada de un.. mmmm…- pensó un momento- uno de los empleados del departamento de comunicación de la sede en Irlanda- termino sonriendo ante su respuesta. ¡Dios! Esta mujer sería una gran actriz si se lo propusiera, inventaba lo que sea para salir de las situaciones en segundos- _deberías aprender de ella, para ver si algún día puedes hacerle frente a Potter- _¡Maldita conciencia! La odio.

- Oh por favor- exclamo Herms.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad- contesto Gin con aire "inocente".

- Claro y de paso su nombre se llama Blai- contesto con sarcasmo mi amiga castaña.

- Bueno, de hecho se llama Blaid- respondió tranquilamente Ginny- tu sabes, los irlandeses le gustan los nombres raros- No pude evitar reirme ante su ocurrencia ganándome una mirada de pocos amigos de Hermione y una sonrisa por parte de Gin.

.- Ya dejala Herms- intente calmarla- si ella dice que es así, vamos a creerle- hable haciendo crecer más la sonrisa de mi amiga pelirroja- por ahora- aclare logrando que hiciera puchero mientras Herms sonreía feliz- Pero bueno, vámonos de aquí que ya es la hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre, además que si no nos movemos lo más seguro es que Lu venga y nos arrastre.

-. Cierto- Hablo Hermione- aunque es raro que todavía no lo allá hecho- comento confundida.

- De seguro, es porque Nott le puso más trabajo luego de lo que le dijo ayer- hablo Ginny- por cierto, me pregunto cómo le habrá terminado de ir ayer- .

- Probablemente le termino de decir una cuantas cosas y hasta lo habrá mandado a volar- sugirió Herms riéndose junto con Ginny.

- Lo dudo- murmure pensativa, después de lo que vi ayer creo que Luna paso una de las noches más románticas y tranquilas.

- ¿Qué dijiste Pans?- pregunto Ginny mirando con la cabeza ladeada.

- No, este nada- dije nerviosamente. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros- bueno ya, vamos a buscar a Lu.

Seguimos hablando mientras bajamos por las escaleras, mis amigas preguntándose sobre cómo termino por pasar la tarde Lu e inventando mil un escenarios mientras yo pensaba en quién sería la primera en hablar del espectáculo que montaron ayer cada una, por obvias razones mi primera opción sería Hermione por cómo se comporto hoy, después vendría Ginny que sin duda sería difícil pues sabia como salirse por la tangente con sus inventos, no por nada estaba en el departamento de comunicación y por último estaría Luna quien por muy soñadora e inocente que pareciera si no quería contar nada no lo haría, posiblemente ella sería la de mayor resistencia.

-. Teo – suspiraba Luna lovegood mirando al techo. Bueno tal vez me equivoque. Ginny, Hermione y yo nos miramos ¿Habíamos oído bien?

- ¡¿Teo?!- cuestionamos las tres al mismo tiempo haciendo saltar a Luna de su silla.

-¿Eh?- exclamo recuperándose del susto- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Escuchándote suspirar diciendo "Teo"- imito Gin haciéndonos reir a Herms y a mí.

- Yo no hablo así- chilló- además no me han respondido que hacen aquí.

- A parte del hecho de que trabajamos en el mismo edificio- respondí con sarcasmo- es la hora del almuerzo y vinimos a buscarte para comer- seguí- almuerzo que al parecer olvidaste por estar pensando en el tal "Teo"- termine imitando su suspiro.

- Idiotas- refunfuño- dejen de imitarme, si vinieron para el almuerzo entonces vamos- hablo molesta caminando a agarrar su bolso.

- Pues, la verdad yo pensaba en que podríamos comer aquí- dije tímidamente.

- Para eso no hiciste bajar- exclamaron Ginny y Hermione indignadas.

-Oh vamos chicas, tenemos rato sin comer juntas aquí desde que llego mi nuevo jefe- me defendí haciendo pucheros, intentado calmarlas un poco- además sus endemoniados jefes no están y no hay quien nos regañe por tomarnos tiempo extra- y agregue- y cuando los gatos no están…

- ¡Los ratones hacen fiesta!- exclamaron soriendo. Las había convencido

- Bueno, esta bien- hablo Lu- entonces pediremos a domicilio, ¿Qué quieren comer?- pregunto, las chicas y yo nos miramos para después contestar al unisonó.

-¡Chino!

Espere a que Luna hiciera el pedido y las otras dos locas se acomodaran, pensando en cómo empezar mi plan, ya lo había hecho antes y nunca fallo, el tiempo que demoraba el domicilio en llegar era suficiente para hacerlas romper y que me contaran todo sin omitir detalles, esto no podría fallar. Cuando Lu por fin se acomodo decidí que era el momento- _Aquí vamos, que comience el juego- pensé._

-. Y bien chicas como les fue ayer con sus jefes- empecé y ellas se tensaron- me han tenido pensando, que les dijeron- me pregunte mirándolas fijamente.

- Eh, pues… esto veras… no, pues… es que…- hablaban todas al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, esto sería mucho más fácil de lo que imagine.

- Paren- exclame logrando que se callaran- una a la vez, ¿por qué no empiezas tu Herms?- ok me sentía como psicóloga.


	9. Chapter 8

**Después de la locura viene la calma… ¿O no? Parte 1.**

-. Yo pues… esto… normal- balbuceo.

-¿Normal?- cuestione enarcando una ceja, normal mis polainas.

- Si, normal- asintió varias veces mirando a otro lado- ter-termine mi trabajo y me fui a mi casa, estaba cansada- termino nerviosa.

- ¿Y Malfoy no te dijo nada?-pregunte, casi indignada.

- No, yo… él, él, él… se fue temprano y yo… yo pues no lo vi más- contesto nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio, sí, Hermione era una malísima mentirosa pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar por lo que me gire hacía Ginny.

- y a ti Ginny ¿Cómo te fue?- ahora solo me faltaban las gafas, una libreta y un papel, ah y el sofá donde se acuestan los pacientes.

- Pues, normal también- ok si no le creía a Herms, muchos menos le creería a ella- termine… termine mis cosas y, y, y me fui a casa **sola**, completamente **sola**-contesto, bien eso era extraño ¿Por qué recalcaba el sola?

- ¿Y Zabinni? ¿Qué paso con él?- cuestione

- Él, él…. Él se fue para…. Para **su** casa él **solo**, totalmente **solo**, sin ninguna compañía y para **su **casa- Ginny se habrá dado cuenta de que recalco el "solo" y "su", lo dudo, pero eso está muy extraño, ayer paso algo más y lo voy averiguar pero mientras la dejare descansar.

- Bueno- acepte no convencida- Luna- me gire hacia ella- primero lo primero, quién ese "Teo" por el que suspirabas.

- Yo no suspiraba por él- refuto

- Aja y yo soy la reina de Saba.

- Es verdad, yo no suspiraba por él-reclamo- yo… mmm… estaba frustrada, eso, frustrada porque… emmm… este… él es un vecino, si eso, un vecino de mi edificio que pone música muy fuerte y no… no me dejo dormir mucho anoche-finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa, si es que se lo podía llamar a eso sonrisa. ¡Dios! Esa historia no se le creería ni el más ingenuo.

- Ok, está bien- acepte- ahora sí, a lo que vinimos- empecé- me imagino que ayer le terminaste de decir lo que tenías que decirle al idiota de Nott o ¿me equivoco?- pregunte.

- No, si, pues veras… esto de decirle, decirle no pude, bueno no exactamente- contesto. ¡Ja! por fin una que por fin soltaría la sopa.

- Explícate-

- Pues yo… veras, es que… veras cuando iba a… a decirle lo, lo llamo el señor Black y…. y este no le pude decir- La mire con la boca abierta, quizás esta no fue la peor de las mentiras, pero seguía sin ser buena. ¿Dónde habían quedado esas buenas inventoras de mentiras que se suponían eran mis amigas?-_sabes, me retracto de lo dije con la pelirroja, a ellas también se les esfuma la materia gris igual que a ti-_ ¡Uff! Por mucho que odie a mi conciencia tendría que darle la razón.

Cerre la boca lentamente luego que reaccionara de la impresión, las observe fijamente una por una, estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, casi al borde de comerse las uñas o ponerse a gritar bajo mi mirada, si jugaba bien mis cartas y apretaba algunos botones lograría que al menos una empezara hablar o si la suerte estaba de mi parte lo harían todas al mismo tiempo. Después de pensar con cuidado y mirarlas con una sonrisa del gato chesire martirizándolas un poco más, abrí mi boca para hablar cuando fui interrumpida por tres gritos diferentes.

-. Me le declare a Draco/ Bese a Teo/ Me acosté con Zabinni/- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que sonriera y casi me dejaran sorda. ¡Por fin! Ahora podre saber cómo empezó y termino todo, la declaración de Herms, el beso de luna con Nott y el acoston de Ginny con Blai… ¿Qué Carajos?, dirigí mi mirada a Ginny con los ojos abierto como platos.

- ¿Qué demonios dijiste?- pregunte todavía procesando todo.

- Eeeeeh… que me acosté con Blaise – respondió con timidez.

- ¿Y cómo carajos te acóstate con Blaise?- exclame aún en mi estado de shock.

- Pues veras, cuando un hombre y una mujer…- la interrumpí

- No estoy hablando del discurso de los pájaros y las abejas- aclare frustrada- lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué diablos te acostaste con Blaise Zabinni?

- Ah que era eso- hablo moviendo su mano con indiferencia.

- No te hagas la indiferente conmigo- acuse- mejor empieza hablar rápido que después de ti, Lu y Herms tienen también mucho que explicar- las nombradas tragaron saliva y Ginny suspiro, sentí que estaba pasando de psicóloga a policía mala y ahora solo me faltaban unas esposas y una linterna para interrogar al criminal.

- Bueno- empezó- todo comenzó cuando llegue a mi departamento y me encontré con una imagen que desearía no haber visto…

_Flashback _

_Ginny Weasley se encontraba en el departamento de comunicación mirando en todas las direcciones para ver si se encontraba a su jefe Blaise Zabinni, no tenía ganas de encontrárselo luego de lo que sucedió en la reunión esa mañana por lo que quería cerciorarse de que no estuviera cerca._

_-. Melissa dime por favor que el imbécil de Zabinni no está por aquí- dijo la pelirroja a una de sus compañeras quien la miraba divertida._

_- No te preocupes Ginny, no ha llegado todavía de su descanso- le contesto- no me digas que estas nerviosa por como lo traste en la reunión- pregunto curiosa._

_- ¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? Pensé que me conocías más Mel- contesto- solo qué no quiero encontrármelo porque de seguro terminaría por darle unos buenos golpes en su "magnifica" cara- su compañera se río al escucharla decir la palabra Magnifica con tanto sarcasmo._

_-¡Dios Ginny! Eres un caso- hablo cuando se recupero de su ataque de risa- pero aun no entiendo por qué le has pegado._

_- Realmente quieres saber- pregunto mientras recogía un folder de su escritorio que todavía tenía que entregar al departamento de recursos humanos ya que el día anterior se le había olvidado._

_- Claro que si- confirmo- nadie desde que estoy trabajando aquí ha golpeado al señor Zabinni- pensó por un momento- bueno, ninguna mujer._

_- Nadie le ha pegado, porque no han tenido las suficientes agallas- contesto mientras caminaban rumbo al ascensor- además de que se lo merecía por ser un idiota, imbécil, oportunista, mu….- las palabras murieron en su boca cuando al abrirse el ascensor se encontró con lo último que hubiese querido ver. Blaise Zabinni se encontraba arrinconado a una hermosa rubia que tenía la falda más arriba de medio mulso y las manos del moreno debajo de ella además de sus labios en el cuello de la mujer quien respiraba entrecortadamente._

_Ginny se encontraba sin palabras y preguntándose por qué su estúpido corazón le dolía el ver la escena enfrente de ella si se suponía que no sentía nada por el estúpido que protagonizaba eso. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, que el dolor en corazón y el nudo que se formo en su garganta era porque de alguna manera el moreno había logrado meterse así fuese un poco bajo su piel. Tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad se trago el nudo que no la dejaba respirar y aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de las dos personas dentro del ascensor._

_-. Por esto Mel es que el Señor Zabinni se merece la cachetada que le di y mucho más- hablo la pelirroja antes de dirigirse a las escaleras intentando salir lo más rápido posible del lugar._

_- Ginny espera- Grito Blaise intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja- puedo explicar…- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por Ginny._

_- No tiene que explicarme nada señor Zabinni- aclaro- lo que haga con su vida o con quien se acueste no es problema mío- contesto sin volverse a mirarlo- y le pido por favor que me llame señorita Weasley- recalco antes de caminar como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras._

_Y siguieron así toda la jornada de trabajo. Blaise tratando de acercarse a Ginny para explicarse y disculparse por su comportamiento mientras ella lo evitaba a toda costa poniendo cualquier excusa de por medio para no tener que enfrentarlo y lo había logrado casi completamente hasta que llego la hora de salida y no tuvo más que enfrentarlo._

_-. Ginny necesito que hablemos- hablo Blaise al momento de agarrala por el brazo cuando se disponía a irse._

_- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar señor- le contesto- y por si lo ha olvidado le he pedí que me llame Señorita Weasley._

_- No lo he olvidado que tengo que hablar contigo- exclamo frustrado- tengo que explicarte lo que paso en el ascensor._

_- Usted no tiene que explicarme nada- aclaro la pelirroja- lo que paso en el ascensor es su vida y con ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana._

_- Por Dios Ginny dejame explicarte- alzo la voz cada vez más molesto y frustrando llamando la atención de los empleados que se encontraban cerca- no es lo que parecía _

_- No es lo que parecía- Ginny casi grito enfadada ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?- discúlpeme si me equívoco pero el tener una rubia debajo suyo con sus manos debajo de su falda y besándole el cuello, es la imagen perfecta de que se quiere tener sexo._

_- Si, No- gritó. El moreno no sabía que decir la escena que ella vio no era la mejor- Dios Ginny dejame hablar para que me entiendas._

_- Yo entiendo perfectamente y tengo todo muy claro- exclamo. A esas alturas tenían bastante gente arremolinada a su alrededor- yo sé perfectamente quien eres, así que ahórrate tus explicaciones._

_- Por Dios Ginebra escúchame- exclamo Blaise frustrado, seguía intentado que la pelirroja lo escuchara pero esta no quería._

_- No me llames así- chillo Ginny- y no te voy a escuchar nada- siguió- además que me dirás, si solo eres un playboy que quiere llevarse a cuanta escoba con falda que ve- exclamo- estoy segura que si llego solo a tocarte allí abajo con el dedo me daría herpes_

_Eso había sido un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía, pero Zabinni se lo merecía_

_-Demonios Ginny- grito frustrado Zabinni- escúchame eso no es así._

_- Entonces cómo es?- Pregunto Ginny molesta- si lo que dije es verdad, no eres más que un imbécil que se acuesta con cualquiera, eres un gig…-_

_- Maldita sea Weasley, no me he acostado con nadie desde que te conocí hace año y medio- grito Blaise interrumpiendo a la pelirroja que lo miraba sorprendida por su confesión- no dejas de estar en mi mente, eres la única mujer que me hace frente y me ha rechazado- exclamo- al principio solo era un juego para que cayeras, ¡Pero Diablos! Me termino enamorando tu actitud- término dejando no solo a la pelirroja con la boca abierta si no también a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar viendo la escena. Después de unos minutos que al moreno le parecieron horas Ginny se recupero de su estupor._

_- Si es así entonces porque estabas encima de tipa esa en el ascensor- interroga Ginny aún molesta recordando cuando lo vio esa tarde._

_- Eso he intentado explicarte- suspiro- mira, para mí es muy difícil estar colgado de una sola mujer cuando nunca he sido así, por lo que nunca he sabido como acercarme a ti de la manera en que no me comporte como un idiota- explico- y lo que viste hoy, ha sido una de las maneras en que manejo el rechazo, quería que te sintieras como me sentí yo cuando me pegaste pero cuando te vi afuera del ascensor me sentí el peor bastardo del mundo y quise golpearme a mi mismo._

_- Eres un idiota- exclamo Ginny entre molesta y conmovida sin saber qué hacer. Ella sabía que le gustaba pero no estaba segura si podía aceptarlo de buenas a primera. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada perdidos en sus pensamientos casi hipnotizados cuando escucharon.._

_- Besala, besala, besala- decían todos los empleados que estaban viéndolos haciendo que se percataran que no estaban solos._

_- Desde cuando estan ahí- pregunto Ginny avergonzada._

_- Desde que empezaron los gritos- contesto tímidamente una mujer logrando que Blaise y Ginny se pusieran rojos, la pelirroja por vergüenza y el moreno por molestía al enterarse que habían escuchado todo lo que había dicho._

_- Pues ya no hay nada más que ver así que fuera- hablo con voz dura el moreno._

_- Pero..- intento hablar un joven pero fue interrumpido._

_- Dije fuera- rugió Blaise logrando que todos salieran corriendo algo asustados. Después de asegurarse que todos se habían volteo su vista hacía Ginny y pregunto- ¿Qué tal si sigo su sugerencia?- haciendo reir a la prelirroja._

_- Pense que te había molestado lo que dijeron- comento mientras se acercaba a Blaise._

_- Nah, me molestaba que estuvieran viendo- contesto al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y se inclinaba cerca de sus labio- no quiero que nadie vea lo que vas a disfrutar- susurro antes de besarla con pasión arrinconándola a la pared detrás de ella mientras se pegaba su delicioso cuerpo. _

_Ginny estaba en las nubes, nadie podía besar así de bien debería ser un pecado pensó. Jamás la habían besado de esa manera, con tanta pasión y deseo, lo sintió acariciar sus curvas mientras bajaba hasta su trasero pero no le importo, por el contrario ansiaba más, quería que la tocara por completo, la besara en todos lados. Sintió al moreno pasar la lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso y ella lo dejo entrar. Blaise paso sus manos ansiosamente por su trasero masajeándolo queriendo sentirla más, la tomo de sus piernas al tiempo que la alzaba logrando que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, molió su erección contra su coño para que pudiese sentir lo ansioso que esta por estar dentro ella y hacerla gritar de placer. Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron que alguien los veía emocionado y Harry Potter entraba al departamento. _

_El pelinegro al ver la escena de eso dos decidió acercarse a la persona que los observaba sin inmutarse._

_-Sirius- hablo Harry llamando la atención de su padrino- Por qué demonios te quedas viendo a ese par y no haces nada- le pregunto molesto._

_- Harry, Harry, Harry, cálmate- le dijo- estoy disfrutando del espectáculo, esa pelirroja es ardiente si vieras como…- iba a seguir pero la mirada de su ahijado lo callo. Harry lo miro un momento más antes de dirigirse a la pareja._

_- Zabinni, pelirroja- Grito Harry logrando llamar la atención de los nombrados causando que se separaran- Blaise a mi me importa muy poco a quien te folles pero si lo vas hacer hazlo fuera de la oficina- exclamo mientras el par lo miraba avergonzados y el moreno intentaba tapar a Ginny a pesar de que todavía estaban con sus ropas._

_- Déjalos Harry que el espectáculo esta buenísimo- hablo Sirius._

_- Cállate y vete Sirius- Ladro Harry- en cuanto a ustedes dos lárguense de aquí- demando al momento de irse del lugar para subir por las escaleras. _

_Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del departamento después de ser descubierto hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio donde pararon, se miraron a los ojos para después reírse de lo que había pasado, solo ellos se arriesgarían a tener sexo en la oficina sin importa si los encontraban._

_-. Entonces…- hablo Blaise. No sabía que decir y ni como debía actuar, sabía que quería seguir lo que habían empezado pero no estaba seguro si ella penaba lo mismo._

_- ¿Tu apartamento o el mío?- pregunto Ginny sorprendiéndolo y sacándole una sonrisa. ¡Dios! Como le encantaba esta mujer._

_- La tuya- respondió mientras le ayudaba a montarse a su carro. Manejo como alma que lleva el diablo siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelirroja. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible para poder estar dentro de ella._

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento Blaise no le dio la oportunidad de nada cuando la tenía pegada contra la pared besándola con deseo y lujuria arrancándole suspiros de placer. Dejo sus labios para besar la blanca piel de su cuello provocando que gimiera, sin dejar sus manos quietas paso sus dedos por debajo de su blusa subiendo lentamente hasta la altura de sus seno masajeándolos por encima del brasier. Sin quedarse atrás Ginny paso sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus abdominales tocando todo cuanto podía desabrochando rápidamente su camisa al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la blusa. El moreno apretó los muslos de Ginny alzándola para que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura quería sentirla por completo por lo que separándose un poco de Ginny pregunto._

_-¿El cuarto?-_

_- Esta muy lejos- contesto jadeando Ginny besándolo nuevamente y apretándolo más aún a su cuerpo si es que era posible. Molió fervientemente sobre la erección del moreno incitándolo a quitarle toda su ropa para poder sentirlo sin problemas. Blaise no necesito más indicaciones la acostó sobre el suelo desabrochando su brasier admirando sus pechos suaves y turgentes, deseaba tanto probarlos y así lo hizo. Lamio lentamente el pico rosáceo de su seno derecho mientras masajeaba el otro con ternura haciendo gemir a Ginny, duro unos minutos mimando, mordisqueando y lamiendo hasta dejar completamente el pezón completamente rojo y duro para pasar a darle el mismo trato al otro._

_- Mmm… Blasise- gimió Ginny- por favor._

_Sin hacer caso de su suplica el moreno siguió besando su pezón hasta dejarlo totalmente erecto señalando hacía el, bajo poco a poco hacía dejando un rastro de besos por cada centímetro de su piel, metió la lengua en su ombligo e hizo círculos en él haciéndola arquear. Desabrocho el pantalón para meter sus manos entre sus piernas tocando ligeramente sobres sus bragas pero haciendo la suficiente presión sobre su clítoris._

_-. Por favor Blaise- rogo Ginny._

_- ¿Por favor qué?- pregunto maliciosamente, encantando con la visión de ella debajo de él rogando y con los ojos nublados por el deseo._

_- Deja.. aahh.. de jugar… Ahhh… conmigo- suplico mientras el bajaba lentamente su pantalón y la dejo solo en bragas. _

_- No hasta que me digas que quieres- contesto besando la cara interna de su muslo subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su…._

_Fin de flashback_

-. Ginny- gritamos todas interrumpiendo su relato, estábamos rojas, Ginny definitivamente no tenía vergüenza.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esas cosas así como así?- pregunto Herms tan roja como el pelo de la pelirroja.

- Oh por favor, como si ustedes no supieran que es y como se hace el sexo- exclamo tranquila. ¡Dios! Esta mujer nos haría morir de vergüenza algún.

- Si, pero yo solo quería porque jodida razón terminaron acostándose, no cómo fue exactamente su noche de sexo- aclare avergonzada y molesta.

- Mojigatas- exclamo mi amiga. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearla.

- No te golpeo sinceramente no sé porque- hable cansada.

- Porque me quieres- respondió feliz- además no sé de qué se escandalizan si lo malo no fue acostarme con él, después de todo folla como no se lo imaginan- estuvimos a punto de gritarle pero se nos adelanto- el problema fue que lo deje solo en mi casa en mi cama esta mañana sin despedirme.

- ¡Qué hiciste qué!- casi gritamos todas al mismo tiempo.


End file.
